Inmortal
by Chokehold
Summary: Bella no es capaz de luchar por el amor que siente Edward, pero acompaña para que Alice logre el suyo con Jasper. ¿El problema? Ambos son de la realeza.
1. Prologo

**Declaración: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Pero la trama es mia.

* * *

**Inmortal**

_Chokehold_

Prologo

_

* * *

_

_Tengo aquí bajo el vestido bien escondiditos tus besos malditos_

Podía recordar a la perfección el vestido que llevaba puesto el 13 de septiembre de 1989. Era blanco, veraniego, con tirantitos y se me colgaba hasta llegar a mis rodillas. También puedo recordar que era mi favorito; a mi madre le encantaba que me lo pusiera, ella siempre fue la más femenina de la familia, aun que la verdad, el número de 'femeninas' en mi familia era solo yo y mi madre.

Y ahora aquel vestido preferido se hallaba guardado en el último cajón de mi guardarropa. En el rincón más oscuro de este. Perdido en una jungla de sabanas y cubrecamas mullidos y ropajes que Alice me regalo y que nunca en la vida he llegado a ponerme y tampoco pienso hacerlo, no por el momento.

A pasado bastante tiempo que no me pongo nada tan juguetón como aquella prenda favorita, que mi madre alababa siempre que estaba puesto encima de mi cuerpo y mi padre me sonreía al jugar con las margaritas en verano. Siempre llevando aquel extrovertido pero lindo vestido.

Ahora no lo puede alabar como en los años de mi infancia, no solo por el hecho de que ya no es de mi talla actual, y tampoco por que no me guste…

_Simplemente mi madre esta muerta._

Aquel 13 de septiembre — día caluroso para mi memoria y para mi piel — mi madre perdió el control del coche, camino a un parque de diversiones. Renée nunca fue una excelente piloto para manejar autos, pero de alguna u otra manera había sacado su cedula para conducir, y siempre que salía conmigo — aun más cuando era pequeña — manejaba con suma dedicación y con los ojos bien puestos en el espejo retrovisor, junto con todos los espejos posibles que un auto pueda tener. Una total maniática de mi buena salud, en lo que a mi respecta.

Pero nuestro auto era un viejo monovolumen. A ella no le gustaba aquel auto si no más bien _los modernos _de aquella época, que eran bastante ostentosos para una familia de clase media-baja como la mía, pero era seguro para mi familia, y aun mas para mi, que en ese tiempo era un remolino pequeño, y lo sigo siendo. Íbamos por la ruta 66, la mas rápida, y según Charlie, mi padre, segura. Todo lo que hacían mis padres estaba basado en mi bienestar y mi seguridad, ya que yo era la primera hija y después de aquello, la única. Torpe e inmadura. Soy muy conciente que hasta el día de hoy sigo siendo torpe.

Recuerdo que ese día no soplaba el viento, si no que hacia un calor infernal, y a mi me gustaba, todavía me gusta, aun prefiero el calor que al frió, **pero odio verano**. Mi madre me hablaba de lo divertido que seria este día, y yo trataba de ignorarla, ya que mi padre no estaba presente en mi cumpleaños, y la tan anhelada fiesta que me habían preparado, por problemas económicos, no se logro realizar. Como aun era pequeña, aun estaba celosa y dolida, ya que iban a estar todos mis amigos infantiles. Cantaríamos las canciones de _Barney_ — Si, en ese tiempo si existía — y jugaríamos a la gallinita ciega, me cantarían el cumpleaños feliz con una gran torta que, seguramente, Renée habría cocinado especialmente para mí, poniendo con crema rosada 'Feliz cumpleaños, Bella'.

No odiaba a mi madre, pero no me gustaba cuando empezaba con unos de sus monólogos de disculpas por la no-celebración de mi cumpleaños. Yo miraba el paisaje, aburrida, la chillona voz de mi madre se había convertido en un pequeño murmullo inaudible en segundo plano para mis odios, y por lo tanto, aumentaba mis posibilidades de estar en buen humor, pero aún así, sabría que esa noche, cuando nadie escuchara y fuera muy tarde para mis padres, me taparía con una almohada y ahogaría mis sollozos.

Luego,** todo** fue rápido.

Oí el grito escalofriante de mi madre, y una gran luz blanquecina nublo mis ojos, incapacitando mi visión y sentir el grito horrorizado de mi madre. Por un momento me costo asimilar la improvista situación, y siendo sincera conmigo misma, aún me cuesta. Acabo el grito, y al igual que el, todo termino.

Desperté en el hospital, y en mi habitación se encontraba Charlie, en el peor estado posible, pero no importaba demasiado, yo me encontraba en un estado reprobable. Me comunico el fallecimiento de mi madre, y yo solo lo que hice fue llorar…

… llorar por tres años seguidos, sin parar, sin querer que nadie me parara, ni mi padre, ni mis amigos, ni mis familiares, ni mi nada.

Amaba a mi madre, y cuando murió, pude saber cuanto en verdad la amaba. Resultaba extraño pero a la vez tan cierto que aquel dicho de 'nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes' viniera como anillo al dedo en mi vida. Fue tanta mi impresión al saber la muerte mi madre, que padecí un pequeño grado de autismo, algo que a Charlie le traería bastante problemas. Mas que a mí.

No me importaba en lo absoluto entablar una conversación con un ser humano normal. Yo con Charlie vivía bastante bien. Y no necesitaba un 'amigo' para cambiar mi estilo de vida Pero claro, sufría bastante en primaria.

Tuve solo una mejor amiga en mi vida, Alice Cullen, una pequeña niña, que se me acerco el primer día en el que llegue al colegio de Forks, y desde entonces, nunca nos separamos. Para mi no era un problema estar con Alice y contarle de mi vida, ya que esa pequeña, con rasgo de duendecillos, podía hablar hasta por los codos. Era la mas bonita del salón, todos los chicos estaban detrás de ella, pero Alice no quería a ningún chico, ya que todos me trataban mal por lo fea y ñoña que era, la verdad, que en mi infancia solo me faltaba ser gorda, pero en vez de eso, era una pequeña anoréxica.

_Fue la primera vez que me di cuenta que me interponía en la felicidad de Alice en encontrar el amor de alguien._

En la secundaria, no hubo problema en quedar junto a Alice, ya que todo el colegio sabia mi pequeño grado de autismo, que con los años, era mas grande, y tampoco nadie iba a acercarse a la 'bella-loca', por lo que solo fue cosa de comentarle el pequeño problema al rector de la institución, para que nos acomodara a mi y Alice dos bancos juntos en cada clase hasta fin de la secundaria.

Pensé que con los años, Alice se aburriría de mi, como paso con todos los 'valientes' que tenían el valor de acercase a la _loca_, pero paso todo lo contrario, se unía mas aun y siempre me ayudaba en todo, al igual que yo a ella, esta demás decir que Charlie la amaba de pies a cabeza, y nuestras casas eran de las dos, su casa, era la mía, y viceversa.

Como tenia bastante tiempo libre, no era problema estudiar, y que con eso, tuviera siempre sobresalientes. Otra razón para odiar a _la Bella-loca-ñoña_.

Pero en mi paso por la secundaria, mi vida dio un pequeño giro de trescientos sesenta grados y en constante aumento.

Charlie tenia un amigo que trabaja junto con el en la estación de policía, Billy, y este a su vez un hijo llamado Jacob Black. Jake, participaba en la hipoterapia de Forks, por tener una reciente fractura en al columna y, montando caballos, esta gran herida sanaría mas rápido.

_Fue asi como Charlie se entero que la hipoterapia tan bien servia para paciente autistas como yo. _

Todavía puedo recordar la primera clase, estaba sola, como después del accidente, todo esto me trajo malos recuerdos y un sabor agrio en la boca. Había caballos por doquier y el olor a fecas de esto se sentía fuertemente y azotaba a toda hora mi pobre nariz. La mayoría de estos potrillos tenían el pelaje negro, largo, por le frió y las lluvias que azotaban a Forks todos los días.

Jake fue mi instructor, el me ayudo a salir de mi autismo, y paso a ser mi mejor amigo, junto con Alice. Las clases de hipoterapia eran extensas, todos los días: 180 minutos, pero cuando estaba al lado de Jake y del caballo, no sentía las horas.

Fueron dos años mas de extensa labor, tanto mía como de Jake, y también de Cloe, mi yegua personal.

Cuando mi nivel de autismo bajo, ya casi a nulo, no tenia por que volver a aquel lugar, que al principio había resultado tan aterrador, si no mas bien, empezar una nueva vida, lejos de todo este pasado atormentador.

Pero no lo quise asi, si no, me uní más a Cloe y al rancho, donde montaba a mi yegua todos los días. Con el tiempo, supe montarla a la perfección, tanto asi como para correr en carreras y ganar premios, también primeros lugares, lo que significaba dinero para mis fondos universitarios, si es que tenía pensado ir a la universidad.

Me gradué de la secundaria con honores, como no, mi promedio de 'niñita sobresaliente' se mantuvo en toda mi etapa adolescente y de aquí en adelante, me gane la vida montando a Cloe, con ayuda de mi mejor amigo Jake, y el apoyo de Alice, pude salir adelante.

Mi vida estuvo normal durante un año, donde gane todas las carreras que me ofrecieron, comprando una gran casa, la casa de ensueño de mi madre. Le compre otra casa a Charlie, una más digna, ya que tenía bastante dinero, aun mas para alguien no tan avaro como yo.

Pero al empezar Agosto, empezaron otra vez los problemas y ese 'problema' tenía nombre y apellido: _Edward Cullen_. 'Alias', El ilusionista.

* * *

Notas Autora:

+ Terrible. ¿Cierto?. Otro fic. Otra historia. Otra trama. ¡Los mismos personajes!. Bueno, sin mucho que agregar y espero que lo lean. ¡Ah!. y Este fic se baso en la canción 'Inmortal' de La Oreja De Van Gogh - Por cierto. Creditos a mi hermana por presentarme la canción.

+ ¿Se merece un Rewie?. Espero que si. ¡Saludos!

Chokehold


	2. Ilusionista

**Inmortal**

_Chokehold_

Ilusionista

* * *

Desperté con la sensación de que este no era mi día, y era la verdad, este día, era uno de _esos_ días. Me pude percatar de que mi _Deja vu_ era cierto apenas al levantarme de la cama, me caí, no como todos los días, si no mas bien de un golpe seco, tanto asi que me costo levantarme del suelo.

El segundo advierto fue cuando Charlie me llamo y me comunico que le habían asaltado, y entre eso, se robaron fotos mías, algo que me preocupo de sobremanera, pero que de todas formas, iba a encontrar a los ladrones, pero para ser sincera, su promesa no logró tranquilizarme.

La tercera mala noticia del día fue cuando vi que mi preciado café exportado de la India – El dinero te hace un poco mas exquisito, ya lo descubrí – se había acabado, y con lo torpe que soy, me había olvidado por completo de pedir otro mas, por lo que tendría que esperar el siguiente mes para que llegara recién el café de este.

Malhumorada y desaseada – por que solo salio agua fría de mi grifo – fui al rancho, y por suerte, el tanque de mi auto tenia la gasolina suficiente como para llegar y no quedare estancada en el camino, ya que solo eso faltaba.

Y recién había empezado el día.

Cuando llegue al rancho, Jacob ya estaba cepillando a Cloe, quien masticaba pasto hambrientamente.

— Buenos días Bella — Saludo alegre Jacob, impregnándome un poco con su alegría — ¿Cómo estas?

— Hola Jake — Lo salude, con un pequeño beso en la mejilla — Me caí al despertar, Charlie me llamo con malas noticias, se me acabo el café y no me salio agua caliente en la tina…Estoy estupendamente, la verdad, no me había sentido mejor, aun que debo admitir que he tenido días mejores.

Jacob se rió con ganas, eso me hizo pensar que mi día podría dejar de ser uno de 'esos' días. El dejo de cepillar a Cloe dejándola comer tranquila, le tire un beso y ella movió su cola, luego camine al lado de Jake por el rancho.

— Bella, tengo algo que decirte — Me aviso Jake, cuando estábamos en la mitad de nuestro recorrido — Cloe no se encuentra muy bien para la próxima carrera, o al menos, no te aseguro que saquen un primer lugar, esta un poco…enferma.

— ¿Enferma?, Cloe esta en perfecto estado, siempre le doy la comida que necesita, tu la cepillas, duerme abrigada en el rancho… ¿Qué más le puede faltar?

— Pero de alguna manera se enfermo, todavía no me lo explico.

Jake abrió la puerta vieja de madera para entrar al rancho, donde varios jinetes estaban motando sus caballos, salude algunos, ya que no todos eran de mi confianza pero conocía a todos los de ahí, y a sus padres, y a sus abuelos… A veces, vivir en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks tiene sus ventajas, como por ejemplo, saber en quien confiar.

Nos apoyamos en el mismo lugar de siempre, una pequeña curva de madera pintada con blanco, pero el color estaba desgastado por la acción de la lluvia y los choques que los caballos daban contra el pobre madero.

— Se que Cloe quiere dar la pelea, al igual que yo, asi que…vamos a correr igual.

— No vas a ganar

— No importa — negué con la cabeza — no lo hago por el dinero, lo hago más que nada por algo…sentimental, todo esto lo hago por los sentimientos, no por cuanto dinero ganare y luego gastare y dejare mi caballo botado en el rancho.

— Nunca te e visto perder.

— Y espero que esta no sea la primera vez.

— Pues, llego uno nuevo al pueblo. — Menciono Jake, con aire de película ranchera — Se hace llamar el 'ilusionista', y por ahí dicen que es muy bueno, señorita.

Todo esto lo dijo como si fuera vida o muerte, mordiendo una goma para masticar y luego botándola al pasto con un aire rudo y varonil, yo me reí de su expresión

— Pero esta vez, _vaquero_ — dije, haciendo énfasis al ultimo vocablo – El 'ilusionista', va a tener un contrincante de mayor nivel.

— Eso espero, _señorita_

— Así será, _vaquero._

.

.

No era como los días normales nublados de Forks, si no más bien como uno soleado de Los Ángeles. El sol resplandecía y quemaba a todos los espectadores sentados en las graderías, y entre ellos, resaltaba una cabellera negra, era la de mi amiga Alice quien estaba sentada al lado de mi padre. Entre los dos me hacían señas, y yo le respondía tímidamente, nunca fue muy afectiva con los saludos.

Me volví a al parte de atrás, donde jinetes y sementales aguardaban la carrera, era hora de concentrarse. Camine — mas bien, hice camino — hacia Jake, quien cepillaba otra vez a Cloe y le hablaba, según el, eso la calmaba.

Pude sentir las miradas de los jinetes encima mió, todo esto gracias al uniforme, que acentuaba de sobremanera mi trasero, y nada ayudaba ser la única mujer entre tanto hombres, millonarios, pero al fin y al cabo hombres. Odiaba aquel pantalón.

Cuando Jake termino, miro a todos con una de sus miradas enojonas furtivas, y volvieron a lo que hacían.

— Gracias — le sonreí por su gesto tan amable pero a la vez frió.

— No tienes de que — me devolvió la sonrisa —…bueno, hablemos de lo importante. Cloe no esta lista para la carrera, cada día esta más decaída, no creo que puedas, siquiera, sacar un…digno lugar.

— ¿Y un tercero?

— Con su estado físico, seria bastante difícil.

— ¿Tu sabes que aun que me digas que Cloe esta a punto de morir no va a funcionar para que no compita en la competencia, verdad?

— Tenia que intentarlo. — Se encogió de hombros.

Lo único que pude hacer ante la sonrisa de Jacob fue suspirar, tanto años amigos y el todavía no entiende que soy una terca sin remedio. Me pasó el pequeño casco, ya era la hora.

— Suerte — Me dijo Jake

— Sabes que no creo en eso — puse los ojos en blanco

— Yo, si.

Jacob se marcho y yo tome a Cloe de las riendas, de verdad que había estado más reluciente que antes.

— Será la última, ¿vale? — Le prometí, besándole la cabeza. Ella rechino.

Fui a mi lugar de partida, el 7, pero un jinete ya estaba en mi lugar. Para ahórrame los problemas fui hacia el jurado, para ver si todo marchaba en 'orden'.

—…no, esta bien — Me dijo la señora jueza — el 'ilusionista' a pedido el siete, a ti te hemos dado el ocho. ¿No te molesta?

_¡Para nada!, ahora si se que voy a perder_ — Pensé en mi fuero interno.

— No se preocupe, gracias.

Refunfuñe todo el camino hasta llegar mi nuevo puesto número 8, al lado del 'supuesto' Ilusionista. Me subí rápidamente a Cloe, todos los jinetes ya estaban arribas de los sementales, y como siempre, faltaba yo. Coloque el casco encima de mi cabeza, y mi cabello estaba amarrado en una goma como tomate, un peinado bastante cómodo a la hora de competir.

Me gire al publico, pero en vez de eso, pude ver a 'ilusionista', quien me miraba fijamente, me sentí bastante incomoda. Tenia una mirada verde esmeralda, llena de vida, de furia, de adrenalina, ¿y a quien no?, en todas las competencias, sea cual sea, siempre al jinete le da su _no-se-que-que-se-yo_ _adrenalinico_.

Deje de mirarlo, Cloe necesitaba mi ayuda y la carrera ya iba comenzar.

— …En el numero 6: Mike Newton con 'Hope' — anunciaba el jurado, por le alto parlante, minutos antes de empezar la carrera — En el 7: el ilusionista Edward Cullen con 'Forest', en el numero 8: la señorita Bella Swan, con 'Cloe'…

¿Cullen?, ¿el 'ilusionista' era pariente de mi amiga Alice Cullen?, no lo sabia con exactitud, pero tampoco podría preguntarle a Alice, quien siempre me hablaba de su familia, pero yo muy poca atención le prestaba al momento que me enseñaba su árbol genealógico.

—…y por ultimo el 15: Tom Federline con 'veloz' — ¡Vaya, que original nombre! — por favor de un aplauso a todos los jinetes, cada uno de ellos sabes las medidas de protección y…

_Bla, bla, bla_, todo esto de verdad ya me lo sabía de memoria, y mas aun, el anfitrión decía todo esto de un manera bastante monótona.

- 5, 4, 3, 2…1 – Grito el anfitrión.

Y el balazo.

Apenas se abrieron las puertas, mi caballo ya iba en la delantera, me seguía el Ilusionista, y mucho mas atrás estaba Mike, aun que el solo era bueno al principio, en la mitad iba a terminar ultimo, como siempre.

Me sentía feliz y llena de vida al ver que de nuevo iba en la delantera, pero 'Ilusionista' cada vez se iba acercando peligrosamente a Cloe, y creo saber con que intención. Mis dudas fueron dispersadas cuando el, con un movimiento rápido, hizo caer a Cloe y de paso a mi, para quedar en la delantera y seguir compitiendo.

No grite, pero todo el publico se paro ante tal visión, aun que estaba segura de que nadie había visto como el me había botado.

De todas maneras, quería guerra.

_Guerra le iba dar._

— ¡Vamos pequeña! — La anime

Le di varios besos de Cloe — nunca usaba el látigo — y me levante rápidamente, luego, suavemente le acaricie su pelaje, señal de que eso significaba solo una cosa. Velocidad.

Estando en el piso, hasta Mike Newton me había pasado, pero solo bastaron 5 segundos para que de nuevo volviera hacer el ultimo, con bastante agilidad, alcance al tercero, pero no era mi intención el tercero, si no el primer puesto.

Después de varias cabalgadas, alcance el segundo puesto, justo al final, y, saque segundo puesto.

Pasamos la baya, y 'Edward' ya estaba debajo de su caballo, rodeado de periodistas con cámaras fotográficas, lápices en la mano, y celulares, eso hizo aumentar mi enojo.

— ¡Bella!, ¿como estas?, ¿te dolió mucho? — Me pregunto Jacob, acercándose peligrosamente a mi, abriendo sus brazos, con la intención de asfixiarme con uno de sus abrazos.

Lo ignore y pase al lado de el, ignorando al tiempo a Charlie y Alice, quien esta ultima, tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, que a mi parecer, sabia lo que me proponía cuando caminaba en dirección a _el_.

Me quite el casco y lo tire con fuerza al piso, me alegre de saber que aun tenia fuerza, pero mis piernas temblaban a cada paso que me acercaba. Finalmente llegue al tumulto de gente, mejor dicho, _paparazzistas_, porque eran cualquier cosa menos 'reporteros', sobre todo las 'damas'.

Me hice un hueco al principio, y para mi sorpresa, Edward estaba dándome la espalda.

Me pose delante de el, justo en medio del pequeño circulo para respirar, y con fuerza presione su hombro, llamándolo.

El me respondió haciendo un gesto con la mano que 'esperara', mal, mal asunto.

Con uno de mis dedos presione aun mas su hombro, el dejo de escribir y los reporteros dedicaron su atención a mí.

Se giro lentamente hacia mi, o asi lo pude ver, pero no alcance a ver su 'perfecto y dotado rostro' cuando mi mano estampo contra su suave mejilla botando al 'ilusionista' al piso.

Todo fue lento: la caída, los flashes, mi mano… pero me sentí tan bien. Edward callo al suelo posando su mano izquierda en su mejilla.

- ¡Te devuelvo en cumplido, camarada! – Me atreví a gritarle.

Lo mire un rato mas para ver sus ojos, tan perfectos, como al principio, pero el era la competencia, no importaba lo perfecto que sea, si no lo malo que es.

Me gire, pero miles de periodistas estaban al frente mió, con cámaras, flashes, micrófonos, grabadoras y otro instrumentos telegráficos. No estaba de humor para pedir 'cortésmente' que se alejaran, asi que bote unos pocos en el camino.

No me di cuenta cuando estaba afrente de Jake quien tenia una sonrisa torcida en el rostro, y Alice que se moría de carcajadas, y Charlie, quien miraba desaprobadamente mi conducta, según el y su reglamento de 'cero daño', todo se resuelve pacíficamente.

— ¡Hey tu! — Me llamo Edward.

Como buena ciudadana honrada me gire.

— ¡No pensé que eras _mujer_! — se excuso, aun con la mano en su mejilla.

Abrí la boca de asombro, puse mis manos en mi cintura y camine hacia el, quedando frente a frente, con todas las cámaras alrededor.

— ¡Sea mujer o no, no tienes el derecho de hacer lo que hiciste!, me botaste con mi caballo tan solo para ganar, no se de donde aprendiste aquellos valores, ¡pero eres una vergüenza para tu establo!

— ¡Entre hombres asi se compite!

— ¡Pues tengo noticias para ti 'sabelotodo', en este deporte también lo practican mujeres!, ¿acaso practicabas con tu caballo de cuarta en el neolítico?, ¿te cuesta tanto asumir que una mujer estuvo apunto de ganarte y por eso tuviste que botarla en medio de una carera con mas de 300 espectadores?

Pude escuchar un 'uuu' de Jacob detrás mió, junto con el de algunos periodistas, las mujeres bufaron molestas, como si las hubiera ofendido a ellas. Eso hizo crecer mi sonrisa y a la vez mi ego.

— ¡Tu eres la que no puede aceptar que yo gane limpiamente y tu caballo cayo al suelo, volviendo todo esta competencia mas sucia!

— ¡Deja de mentir! — Le apunte, y me acerque más a su rostro — ¡Todos los presentes vieron lo que **tú** hiciste!, eso daña tu 'ego de hombre', ¿verdad?, saber como una mujer te puede vencer sin problemas.

— ¡**Tu** para de mentir! — Me apunto, también con su dedo índice - ¡Todas mis carreras las he ganado limpiamente!, no tengo por que mentir y hacer creer a todo el mundo que 'la pobrecita hija de papi' cayo por culpa de 'el monstruo nuevo del pueblo'.

Me quede callada, quería darle de nuevo una bofetada, un mas fuerte que la anterior, pero mis piernas empezaron a tiritar y no sabia que hacer, mis ojos se estaban poniendo rojos, lo sentía, ahí Dios.

_¡No Bella!, no te pongas a llorar._

— ¡No hables de cosas que no sabes! — lo amenace.

Fue lo único que pude decir, para luego girarme e irme al establo, ni siquiera tuve el valor de mirar a Jacob, quien tenia la intención de venir detrás mió y servir como paño de lagrimas, pero sé tan bien que Alice le diría que quería estar sola, y ella tenia mas razón que Jake.

.

.

El olor fecas de caballo se sentía con potencia en el lugar, pero poco me importo, más que nada trataba que mis lágrimas pasaran rápido para poder salir de inmediato de aquel maldito lugar.

Hace una hora que había estado encerrada en aquel lugar, y no tenia ganas de salir, no quería enfrentarme al mundo, me sentía tan pequeña, como cuando tenia 7 años, y después del accidente.

Como cuando veía a Renée desangrarse en la acera, y yo solo pudiendo ver como lentamente moría, cuando su vida podría haberse salvado de no se por que yo estaba ahí, una pequeña niñita inútil de tan solo 7 años que no sabia nada de la vida.

Gruñí fuertemente, y azote el látigo en el aire, que inútilmente calmaba mis nervios y mis ganas de llorar aumentaban. Pensé que con el tiempo pasaría, pero siempre que paraba, lo recordaba y volvía a llorar.

El sentimiento todavía permanecía vivo en mi.

— ¿Bella? — Llamo una voz del otro lado de la puerta, que era Alice, dando tres golpecitos en esta — ¿Estas ahí?

— Pasa — logre decir.

Ella giro la perilla y en 2 segundos estaba al frente mió dándome un abrazo de ternura y comprensión, yo respondí su acción con mas fuerza. Alice, después de un tiempo, rompió el abrazo y saco unos pañitos de su cartera, pasándome uno, y ella sostuvo el otro, limpiándome las lagrimas, le sonreí, a veces, ella se convertía en mi madre.

— ¿Estas mejor? — Me pregunto cariñosamente, como si de madre a hija se tratara.

— Mucho

— Perdona a Edward, siempre es caballeroso con las mujeres, no se que le paso… - negó con la cabeza, y guardo el paño de nuevo en su cartera – Hace semanas venia anunciando que tendría la oportunidad de competir con tigo, de verdad que allá afuera ahí un desastre coloquial.

— ¿Edward?

— El 'ilusionista' – Rió Alice – Mi padre le puso ese nombre por que cuando eran pequeños hacían magia, luego se lo quedo. Edward es mi primo, va pasar en Forks un semestre, también monta caballos, como tu, alguna que otra vez e hablado de el con tigo, pero ahora veo que no me prestas la debida atención cuando te hablo.

— Lo siento – Me sonroje

— No importa, yo se que eres demasiado despistada. Pero después vamos a hablar, Charlie se fue a trabajar, dijo que te perdonara pero después va hablar contigo, y Jake esta tratando de calmar los aires allá afuera, te traje tu ropa para que te cambies, vamos a ir a mi casa, si no te importa… — miro el lugar, con asco – se que no es el lugar mas limpio del mundo, pero si quieres en mi casa te hago un jacuzzi.

— No te preocupes, me e vestido en peores lugares.

El padre de Alice era el doctor mas famoso — y el único respetable — del pueblo, por lo que era la familia mas adinerada de por aquí, tenían una mansión muy gigante, pero con el paso de los años y mi estadía allá, cada vez se me hacia mas pequeña. Los padres de Alice eran bastante amables con migo, tal vez por ser casi de la familia y la única mejor amiga de Alice.

Termine de abotonarme la camiseta color conche vino y me puse un beatle gris encima, supuse que el conjunto lo habría escogido Alice, ya que este no era mi estilo. Ella se giro para verme y asintió con la cabeza, aprobando mi vestimenta. Me paso los lentes de sol, para que nadie notara mis ojos irritados por llorar, y acabando de una vez por toda con la polémica.

— ¿Lista? — me pregunto, colocando su cartera en su hombro.

— _Always_ — le asegure, riéndome en conjunto con ella.

Abrió la pequeña puerta vieja de madera dando paso a la luz blanquecina cegadora del sol. Varios reporteros – pero no tantos como antes - estaban detrás del madero esperando con ansias algunas declaraciones mías, que yo no iba a dar, y posteriormente inventarían cualquier cosa que cause polémica y furor en la ciudad, diciendo, por ejemplo, que soy una mala ciudadana y que mi conducta fue la de una niña pequeña-hija-de-papi.

Al diablo con todo aquello.

Con el tiempo y gracias a mi nivel de autismo, olvide todos los comentarios ofensivos hacia mi persona, volviéndome una persona mas tolerable sobre los comentarios detrás de mi espalda, comentarios que ya ni siquiera me importaban y los hacia pasar por alto.

— Por favor, déjenos pasar — Suplicaba Alice ferozmente, odiaba a todos los periodistas y los programas de farándula, pero siempre leía las revistas de moda como _Vogue _y _Seventeen_.

Gracias a Jake pudimos salir de las garras de la polémica y volar – y no hablo literalmente – al auto. Cuando el entro al asiento del conductor, nuestro coche estaba rodeado de periodistas polémicos esperando una exclusiva para sus diarios.

En ese momento me sentí una Britney Spears después de alguna fiesta alocada y siendo acosada por paparazzis intolerables.

Jake arranco el auto rápidamente y fue cosa de segundos cuando ya estábamos en la carretera en dirección a la casa de Alice, y sin ningún reportero a la redonda. Suspire aliviada.

— Gracias Jake, Alice — Mencione, quitándome las gafas, para entonces ya no tenia los ojos hinchados y se encontraba relativamente normales.

— No tienes de que agradecer, esos periodistas… — Menciono Jacob, una palabra garabateada pero de todas formas chistosa – No tiene respeto por nadie.

— ¡Forks cada vez se parece a Hollywood!, es tan terrible — Argumento Alice, alardeando el doble, siempre aumentando los hechos.

No emití comentario, no tenia ganas de hablar y las dos personas que estaban al lado mió sabían que no tenia deseos de dar explicaciones.

Llegamos en poco tiempo a la _choza_ de Alice, gracias a la conducción 'cero kilómetro' de Jake, quien se despidió en la entrada, argumentando que tenia cosas 'importantes' que hacer, como dormir hasta tarde.

Nos despedimos de Jake y con Alice entramos a su casa, sabíamos que no había nadie ahora por que sus padres trabajan hasta bien entrada la tarde y recién era medio día. Caminamos directo a la habitación de Alice, subiendo una escalera interminable, razón de por que Alice era tan delgada.

Todo el trayecto hasta la pieza-guarida de Alice fue en silencio, no incomodo, pero al fin y al cabo no había silencio que no fuese incomodo, sobre todo para Cullen.

Lo único que puedo recordar es que me tire al sofá de cuero negro que Alice tenían en su cama, dando un suspiro sonoro retumbando en toda la habitación, mientras ella se quitaba la chaqueta gruesa y la tiraba a la cama. Nunca fue muy ordenada, un punto en contra si trataba de ser madre alguna vez.

Ella camino al equipo de música, y lo encendió con el pequeño control remoto, monto mi CD favorito y con el cual siempre me relajaba. Lo habría grabado hace varios años y era pirata, pero ya nada en esta vida era real y legal.

La primera canción que toco mi CD la recordaba a la perfección, era la de Cocoon, Chupee.

Siempre la cantaba con Alice, y ella siempre bailaba al compás de la música, dándole al ambiente un toque _Hawaiano_ único en ella y también provoca unas pequeñas risas de mi parte, cuando trataba de hacer algún paso chistoso o cuando cantaba desafinadamente a propósito, pues ella poseía una gran voz.

En mitad de la canción, Alice bajo hacia la cocina para comer algo. Siempre que estaba con ella era una manía comer chocolate blanco, que sacábamos sin permiso del pequeño compartimiento de su madre, guardado bajo llave, pero ella nunca se enojaba cuando le avisábamos, ósea, nunca.

Yo me quede en la habitación, aun con la ropa puesta cantando la canción a todo lo que daba mi voz, tampoco me importaba que Alice me escuchara cantar, ya que única y exclusivamente cantaba con ella y siempre hacíamos duetos.

Me levante pesadamente, mi estado de animo estaba muy por debajo del suelo, pero no por eso tenia que ser una floja. Me quite la chamarra y la tire al lado de la cama. Me quite también los zapatos, para andar en calcetín por la casa, otra pequeña manía que Alice me había inculcado. Me desate la goma que sostenía mi cabello, o lo poco que sostenía mi cabello, ya que la mitad de mi pelo estaba suelto y revoloteado. Me costo un poco quitarme la goma, ya que este estaba enredado entre algunos pelos, pero cuando lo logre, empecé a cepillarlo suavemente.

Terminada mi labor, decidí ir a investigar que pasaba con Alice, se estaba demorando demasiado como para sacar 3 kilos de chocolate de la cocina. Deje el equipo de música andando que ahora tocaba Last Nite, The Strokes, y fui tarareando la canción con los ojos cerrados, tratando de calmarme al máximo.

Abrí los ojos para bajar las escaleras y no caerme, pero eso era imposible, aun con lentes o lentillas de aumento me caería con lo torpe que soy. Iba en la mitad de las escaleras cuando oi unos gritos de la cocina.

— …¡Pásame eso en este instante! — gritaba Alice, chillando de fingida rabia.

— ¡Esme se va a quedar sin chocolate por culpa tuya, Alice! como dice Barney, 'hay que compartir' — respondió otra voz varonil.

Me detuve en mi trayecto, escuche unos pasos acercarse rápidamente al lugar en donde yo estaba y me quede helada al ver de nuevo aquellos ojos esmeralda que tanto me atormentaba.

Edward, quien tenia un chocolate en la mano en alto, dejo de hacer lo que hacia y se lo devolvió Alice, como si todo lo que recién hizo, nunca hubiese pasado. Se sacudió su atuendo y luego volvió a la cocina. Alice seguía sonriendo y negaba divertidamente la cabeza, yo solo me digne a levantar una ceja.

— A veces…es medio… 'especial' — rió Alice, yo baje el ultimo escalo de la escalera, llegando al primer piso — Ven, quiero presentarme a mis otros primos.

— ¿Hay mas? — Pregunte con sorpresa

— Solo vinieron Emmett y Edward, pero Emmett vino con su esposa Rosalie, y Edward vino con un amigo, creo que se llama Jasper, pero esta en el centro de la ciudad, ¡Serán tan divertidas estas vacaciones!, aparte que estarás todas las vacaciones aquí, no dejare que traspases estas cuatros paredes, Bella.

— 'Divertidas' — Repetí con ironía.

Alice tomo mi mano e ignoro mi brazo, llevándome en dirección a la sala de estar.

* * *

**Notas Autora:**

+ Aw. Lamento mucho dejar el capitulo así…Bueno. No, en realidad no lo lamento. ¡Me encanta dejarlos con la duda de la vida y que sus mentes se expandan y creen otra teoría de lo que pudiese pasar en el próximo capitulo!. Cuando grande me los agradecerán.

+ **By the way:** Quiero agradecerles a todos por los últimos rewies del final de cuantos cuentos cuento. Creo que seria muy bobo hacer un siguiente capitulo con los agradecimientos y varios de mis anteriores lectores ahora se pasaron a este. ¡Muchas gracias!. Sé que el fic, al principio, es un tanto lento, pero con el tiempo es un poco más entretenido. Sin contar el prologo que es una cosa seria.

+ Err. Se me olvidaba algo. ¡Verdad!. Hm. Clouds Of Lullaby lo actualizare la próxima semana si Dios quiere, ya que me quiero alejar un poco del PC. You Know. Ir a la playa y haber si sale alguna historia. Por el momento, me alisto para salir. ¡Es un crimen no salir en verano con tus amigas y tomar una buena dosis de Coca-cola!.

+ Y como siempre. Lo ultimo.

**Lizzhy**

**Arya C**

**Taniiah**

**Belen Cullen**

**¡Muchas gracias por dejarme un Rewie!. Estamos trabajando para usted. Si, yo y mi cabeza.**

**choke**hold


	3. Presentaciones

**Inmortal**

_Chokehold_

Presentaciones

* * *

Pasamos por la cocina, y Alice tomo todos los chocolates que encontró; cuidadosamente me los paso en las manos y en un intento fallido trate de tener todos en mis brazos, pero me fue imposible. Inteligentemente, Alice saco una bandeja, y me pidió que _por favor_ lo llevara a nuestra pequeña guarida; yo solo salí de la cocina en dirección a su pieza.

Tire todo el chocolate encima de la cama, que callo como cascada, y luego de botar el ultimo chocolate blanco costa rama encima de la litera, puse la bandeja bajo mi brazo, apague con el control remoto el equipo de música y baje a la cocina para deja la bandeja.

Cuando llegue a mi destino, Alice me esperaba sentada y aburrida en una de las sillas de la cocina, algo muy extraño en ella.

— ¿Lista? — Me pregunto, mientras yo abría el cajón en donde se guardaban las bandejas.

— ¿Para que?

— Tienes que conocer a Emmett, hoy en la noche _tenemos_ que cenar todos juntos

— ¿Y eso a mi que?

— ¡Que lo pasaras realmente bien! — Grito con su voz cantarina —, ven

Alice no dejo que me siguiera quejando y me tomo del brazo, yo suspire y camine con ella soltándome de su agarre, algo que odio es que me traten como una cría, pero ella no se inmuto. Llegamos a la sala de estar en donde habían cuatro personas, entre una de ella, mi mejor amigo — sarcasmo — Edward.

— ¡Emmett! — Sonrió Alice, acercándose a un gigantón de dos metros, musculoso.

— ¡Alice, pequeña, tanto tiempo! — Le devolvió la sonrisa.

Minutos después, se abrasaron y hicieron un pequeño bailecito que logro hacerme sonreír y olvidar la mirada furtiva que Edward me dedicaba.

— Emmett, te presento a Isabella Swan, mi amiga — Me presento Alice.

Emmett, el gigantón — no me cansare de decirle asi — se acerco a mi y me tendió la mano cortésmente, gesto que yo imite y luego me beso la mejilla, pude escuchar la risita cantarina de Alice detrás mió.

— Un gusto, Isabella, me llamo Emmett Cullen

— Bella – Le corregí sutilmente — Llámame Bella, el gusto es mió.

Deje de observarlo y mire a Alice, lo mismo que hizo Emmett, ella me tomo del brazo pero esta vez me dio lo mismo, ella era mi guía en todo este caos. Me llevo hasta el último rincón del salón, donde había una modelo, ya que era una femenina preciosa. Su cabello era oro dorado, bien peinado y arreglado, terminando en pequeños rizos, su tes era blanca, algo que le daba mucha elegancia a su mirada, labios carnosos, como repito, una modelo.

— Bella, Ella es Rosalie Hale, esposa de Emmett — presento Alice, indicando a Rosalie con su mano.

Rosalie se levanto del pequeño sofá, al igual que Emmett, me tendió la mano cortésmente, y al igual que mi saludo anterior, repetí el gesto. Obviamente no me salio tan elegante como a ella.

— Un gusto, Alice me a hablado mucho de ti — Su voz era suave, femenina, nada que ver conmigo. Me reí ante su comentario y Alice rió conmigo.

— Mentiría si no te digiera lo mismo — le asegure

Luego, Alice se dio vuelta, y también me giro, entonces, quedamos al frente de dos chicos, uno de ellos era el… 'susodicho', y otro que tenia cierta semejanza con Rosalie.

— Bueno Alice — Empezó Edward, trate de ignorando, pero sin ningún resultado positivo — El es Jasper Hale, mi mejor amigo y hermano de Rosalie — ¡Por supuesto! — Vino conmigo, espero no te moleste.

Espere que Alice dijera algo, pero miraba a Jasper como embobada, al igual que este a ella, de repente, me sentí incomoda ante esto, y supuse que Edward también se sentía igual que yo, ya que trataba de ignorar todo esto como podía.

— ¡Hola, un gusto, me llamo Bella Swan! — le dije, rompiendo el incomodo silencio, pero logre captar la vista de Jasper, que también me sonreía. Sabia que después seria carnada fresca para _la_ remolino chico.

— ¡Un gusto! — me estrecho la mano, me respondió medio efusivo, pero tuve la impresión de que era una persona mas bien callada y reservada.

Luego, rompimos nuestro contacto y le ofreció su pálida mano a Alice, quien aun estaba medio embobada mirándolo. No pude aguantar más y le pegue un pequeño codazo al brazo de Alice, y tal vez ahí reacciono. Edward no pudo ahogar una sonrisita.

— Si…un gusto — estrecho su mano.

Estuvieron largo rato asi, lo único que pude hacer fue reírme de lo chistosa que se veía Alice, y ella se sonrojada, pero luego venia su venganza. Me miro a mi con una chispa de ira en sus ojos y entendí todo, era mi turno y el de Edward. Este seria un espectáculo digno de ver.

— ¡Edward!...bueno, ¿ya conociste a Bella no? — Puso su mano en mi hombro.

— No formalmente.

— ¡Y no hace falta!, conoces ya mi nombre, ¿basta y sobra no? — murmure nerviosa, el siempre conseguía ponerme en ese estado.

— No formalmente — Repitió.

Suspire, no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy. Si no es hoy será mañana. ¿Qué remedio tiene?

— ¡Hola! — dije, haciendo énfasis, Edward levanto una ceja – Me-llamo-Isabella-pero-prefiero-que-me-digan-B-E-L-L-A. ¿Entiendes? — Me reí por debajo, me encantaba molestarlo, seguramente se agregaría a una nueva manía para ya mi larga lista.

— ¡Hola-Bella! — Me siguió el juego Edward — Yo-me-llamo-Ed-wa-rd.

— ¿Enserio?, pensé que te llamabas Edwin. ¿Me recuerdas?, soy la inútil que botaste en la carrera… — Mire mi muñeca, donde estaba mi reloj de pulsera — No fue hace mas de…¿una hora?.

El se quedo callado, yo mire al cielo esperando alguna respuesta que nunca llego. Luego me marche, mientras me mantuviese lo mas alejada del dichoso 'Edward', estas vacaciones no serian tan, tan malas.

Camine, pase por la cocina y llegue rápidamente a las escaleras, subí una por una con furia hasta que escuche un grito, pero más que eso, fue una suplica.

— ¡Lo siento! — Grito Edward, saliendo de la puerta de la cocina — ¿Estas contenta?

Me detuve en mitad de la escalera — otra vez — y lentamente me gire para verlo, recién ahí pude percatar de que Edward era hermoso, Tenia unos ojos bastante deslumbrante, un cabello color cobrizo único, y una tez nívea pálida hermosa.

— No — Murmure, aun que creo que el pudo oírme — No si no viene de corazón, lo que me dices es una simple mentira… nada más.

Me voltee de nuevo y puse mi pie en el siguiente escalón.

— Lo siento — Murmuro más calmado, algo dentro de mi me dijo que lo decía de verdad — De verdad lo siento, Bella.

Me dio un vuelco en el corazón oír como pronunciaba mi nombre con tanta suavidad y naturaleza. Sonreí y creo que me ruborice, tan solo con que el dijese mi nombre, ya me sentía en las nubes, algo andaba mal dentro de mi.

Me quede un rato ahí, mirando mi pie en el escalón, inmóvil, al igual que yo. Lentamente, lo saque del escalón y me gire de nuevo en dirección a Edward, quien estaba al frente mió. Tal fue mi impresión que me sonroje violentamente, podía notar con más atención sus perfectas facciones: sus ojos, su nariz, su boca, pero más que nada en lo primero.

— Yo… — trate de decir, pero mi cerebro no procesaba nada de información — Yo…t-te perdono.

Baje mi vista y llego a nuestros pies, me dio vergüenza saber que andaba en calcetines y el con un calzado costoso italiano. Era como una niña pequeña con un doctor bastante reconocido, o asi me vi en el papel de la vida.

Una mano se acerco a mi mentón, era la de Edward, quien lentamente subía mi rostro, acercándolo al de él. Sentí escalofríos recorrerme todo el cuerpo, mis piernas empezaron a flaquear. ¿De verdad todo esto me producía Edward con tan solo verlo?.

— ¡Bella! — Me grito Alice, desde abajo.

Yo empuje suavemente a Edward de los hombros, pero el hizo lo mismo conmigo, casi pierdo el equilibrio pero por suerte pude agarrarme del barandal. Alice estallo en una carcajada y yo sentía arder mis mejillas.

Alice subió las escaleras y me guió hacia su habitación, y lo hice sin decir nada, pero todo el camino Alice se rió de mi escenita. Cuando llegamos me tire en la cama de mi amiga y respire hondo, ella encendió de nuevo el equipo de música y puso otro CD.

— ¡Hacen una pareja tan bonita ustedes dos! — saltaba ella de alegría — ¡Si mira como te miraba Edward, con razón tenia tantas ganas de saber de ti.

— ¡Alice! — Le tire un cojín — ¡Ya deja de hablar de eso!

— ¡Pero es que estas enamorada!

— ¡Cállate…_Jasper_! — grite, y luego me reí al ver el sonrojo de mi amiga.

Luego, un tumulto de cojines vinieron en dirección a mi cuerpo, y todo se volvió negro.

.

.

Eran las ocho en punto y Alice no podía estar mas nerviosa, su lavado duro dos horas y sin exagerar, luego, se demoro otra hora más en elegir que vestir, treinta minutos más en vestirse, una hora y media en maquillarse, y ahora se quejaba de que el peinado le había quedado horrible, el _gloss_ — como decía ella — no le combinaban y su shampoo favorito se había acabado. Mientras que yo, estaba en el respaldo de la cama leyendo uno de los libro de la biblioteca Cullen.

Cambie de pagina, imaginándome la historia, amaba las historias de amor, también de vampiros, y muy pocas veces encontraba una de licántropos, y esta vez, encontré una que mezclaba todo, ya que, había empezado a leerlo a las cinco de la tarde y ya no me quedaba ni un cuarto para terminarlo.

De repente, sentía una mirada furtiva hacia mi persona, baje el libro lentamente y pude ver Alice, quien me miraba con el cejo fruncido.

— ¡Bella Swan! — Me grito alarmada, yo di un brinco de la cama — ¡Ni siquiera te as aseado!

— Me iba a bañar en la noche… — Tartamudee. Cuando Alice empezaba a chillar, era un muy mal augurio.

— ¡Hoy es la cena!

¡Esa era la razón de por que Alice estaba corriendo de un lado a otro!, _muy inteligente Bella_, me aclame.

— ¡Vuela-al-baño! — Grito Alice, apuntando al baño, y recalcando cada silaba como si fuera de vida o muerte.

Tenia tanto miedo de la expresión de Alice que como buena hija de mi amiga, le hice caso. Entre y ni siquiera me fije si había toalla, pero trate de sacarme la ropa lo mas rápido que podía, me daba miedo que Alice entrara y me gritara por haberme demorado tanto.

Me metí al fregadero y espere que el agua hiciera contacto con mi piel, y cuando lo hizo, me relaje por completo. No duro demasiado mi relajo cuando escuche a Alice abrir la puerta y gritarme que me apurara, pero para entonces, ya estaba enjabonándome el cuerpo y agregaba shampoo a mi cuero cabelludo. Salí de la ducha echa un ovillo, Forks era frió y no suelo tener mucho calor siempre, tal vez por eso me gusta tanto verano.

Me percate de que Alice había dejado ropa encima de la cama, seguramente, ya se había cansado de esperarme. Suspire, de todas maneras no tardaría demasiado en llegar a su propia habitación. Me sequé el cuerpo rápidamente y me coloque la ropa al mismo ritmo. Enrede la toalla en mi cabello para que este no chorrease y me dedique a contemplarme en el espejo de cuerpo completo que Alice tenia en su guardarropa.

Pantalones negro entubados, un pequeño tacón, camisa blanca, _low profile_ — me dije en mi fuero interno — al menos, esta vez no se excedió.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entro Alice hecho una furia

— ¡La cena se a atrasado!, los chicos estaban abajo jugado _play station 3_ — Suspire resignada.

Yo me reí a viva voz.

— ¡Eso no deja tiempo suficiente para arreglar tu cabello!

Mi sonrisa dejo de existir.

¡Fue una hora de ataque sublime de 'Alice: manos de tijeras'!. En media hora, mi cabello estaba suave, sedoso, perfumeado, recién salido de alguna revista _magazine_. Me sentía toda una estrella, Alice era bastante buena en todo lo que se refiere la palabra 'Belleza'.

La obligue a que NO me maquillara, pero como siempre, hizo oídos sordos. Aun que esta vez, siguió teniendo aquel 'Low profile' conmigo y con mi atuendo, creo que ya se estaba asiendo la idea de que no todas las personas somos cara de la portada de la revista 'Vogue', pues en años anteriores, pasaba más de una hora eligiendo mi atuendo, mi peinado y mi maquillaje. Un verdadero martirio.

— ¡Estas lista! — Me sonrió, al tiempo que se quitaba del espejo — ¡Te ves tan bonita! — Alargo el 'tan' con demasiadas 'A'. Sono demasiado a 'The Hills'

Me contemple en el espejo, otra vez Alice había hechos de las suyas conmigo. Mi maquillaje parecía natural, algo que me gustaba, mi cabello tenia unas pequeñas ondas que llegaban por debajo de mis pechos, casi parecía recién salido de la ducha y cepillarlo un poco, al parecer, parecer 'natural' era todo menos el significado de la palabra.

— Gracias, Alice — Me di vuelta — Te debo una

— Unas cuantas — Argumentó, cruzándose de brazos.

Nos reímos, Alice salio de la pieza dando como excusa saber si los chicos habían avanzado algo en su 'vestimenta' y me indico que escogerá una chaqueta del guardarropa, escogí una chaqueta negra de cuero, eso me hizo recordar a Jake, y su tenidas de Hippientas-andrajosas con sus chaquetas de cuero y montando su moto.

En medios de mis ilusiones llego Alice, tomo su chaqueta y su bolso, movimientos que indicaba un sutil 'baja ya, Bella'. Estaba apunto de salir cuando me olvide de la cartera, cambie de lugar las cosas de mi morral a la cartera de cuero fina italiana. Me reí ante lo bipolar que podía llegar hacer y convertirme, también.

Puse la cartera en mi hombro y me decidí a bajar, cerré la puerta de la habitación y camine hacia las escaleras, en el trayecto, me encontre con Jasper.

— Parece que no soy el único que se olvido de la 'comida'

Me reí ante su comentario y bajamos juntos las escaleras, me hablo un poco de cómo se hicieron amigos Jasper y Edward.

— ¡Si hubiese existido el tiempo en que estuvimos en la preparatoria! — Reía — ¡Edward siempre estaba en detención!

Llegamos al Hall y solo estábamos los dos, asi que Jasper continuo con la historia.

— Fue el primero que se me acerco, la verdad es que el tenia mucha personalidad y yo era Como el 'bicho nuevo de la clase', y en mucho tiempo nadie se acerco para saludarme

— ¡Se a que te refieres! — Le sonreí ingenua, luego me avergoncé notoriamente.

— …Y fue extraño v retomo su historia — Edward siempre fue brillante en todas las materias escolares y en Football, en secundaria fue bastante popular, y creo que gracias a eso me di a conocer también en aquel 'circulo vicioso' — rió — Pero de todas formas, terminamos secundaria y cambiamos de rumbo: el se dedico a su pasión, los caballos, y yo me convertí en astrónomo.

— ¡Que genial oficio! — comente, maravillada.

— La verdad es que me apasiona mi trabajo, no sabes cuanto — murmuro, con una voz somnolienta — y había perdido todo contacto con Edward después de la secundaria, y luego aparece con que quiere que nos juntemos y aquí estamos, en medio de nuestras 'vacaciones', pero no me arrepiento de venir acá.

— ¿Por qué deberías arrepentirte?

— Edward ama el frió, yo me inclino más por el verano.

— Somos dos – le asegure.

La puerta de la entrada principal se abrió y se asomo el rostro de Alice.

— ¡Bella, Jasper!, ¿Por qué tardan tanto?.

Los dos nos reímos y caminamos en dirección de Alice, quien bufaba por lo bajo. Jasper, como todo un caballero, dejo que pasara antes y cerro la puerta de la gran mansión detrás de si, las luces de un volvo plateado estaban encendidas y pude percatarme de que Edward estaba adentro como conductor, El asiento de copiloto estaba vació y Alice detrás, me subí al de atrás junto con Alice, Jasper se sentó en el de copiloto y partimos.

— ¿A que lugar vamos a cenar? — Pregunto Jasper a Edward.

— Se llama Gingo's, es un bar muy aclamado de la ciudad — Respondió Alice — Toda la familia esta allá, pero gracias a 'Algunos' — menciono, haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra — y una 'susodicha', llegaremos atrasados.

Los tres rompimos en risa y Alice negó rotundamente, junto con un suspiro. Edward acelero el paso y hablo el camino con Jasper, al igual que yo con Alice, contándome los planes que teníamos mañana, algo llamado 'compras', ósea 'martirio'.

Llegamos en poco tiempo al local, Edward aparco cerca, pero de todas formas también tuvimos que caminar una cuadra. Alice se fue junto con Jasper riéndose de la vida, y tampoco quería ser un mal tercio, y obligadamente me fui caminando al lado de Edward, quien no parecía inmutarse con mi presencia, es más, podría jurar que de cierta manera le gustaba.

— ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo eres amiga del duende? — Pregunto Edward, sabia que era un intento para entablar una conversación.

— Sin exagerar, siglos —

— Es algo similar a lo mió con Jasper.

Aquello había salido tan homosexual. Edward pareció meditarlo un poco luego de ver como estallaba en risa, al final, el también se rió.

— No en 'aquel' sentido — Dijo entre risas – Tu ya sabes…

— De verdad, no creí que con Jasper tuvieses 'ese' tipo de inclinación sexual

— Alice tenia razón!, eres la ironía en persona. — Recalco

- Si… gracias.

Llegamos a Gingo's y entramos, el local se hallaba con fuertes luces rojizas y se senita en el ambiente el olor a cigarro importado. Un chico nos atendió, le avisamos que Veníamos con 'papi Carlisle' y de inmediato nos llevo a una sala exclusiva y sin ese humo espeso que invadía el lugar.

— ¡Bella! — Me saludo Carlisle, sonreí y correspondí su elegante saludo — Nos alegra que viniese.

— A mi también me alegra, Carlisle

Después de varios saludos, nos sentamos en la mesa y por obra y gracias del 'Espíritu Santo' — Alice — Mi asiento estaba al lado del de Edward. ¿Ironía, no?. El mismo chico de la entrada nos tomo nuestra orden, y fue la orden ya que éramos demasiados, y todo lo que Emmett pidió se multiplico por dos. Rosalie se quería morir de la vergüenza, era un aura bastante familiar.

Luego, ocurrió el típico 'blokeo de conversaciones', en el cual cada quien hablaba con la pareja que tenia la lado: Jasper y Alice, Rosalie con Emmett, Esme y Carlisle y…'supuestamente' yo con Edward.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio incomodo entre los dos, en el que mantuve mi tiempo ocupada atragantándome con mi trago _cosmopolitan_ de fresa, al igual como hacia Edward con su tequila. No me gustaba el Alcohol, e incluso tenia algunos 'efectos adversos' en mi, pero la verdad que no me importaba, a parte que el trago era para 'mujeres', un jarabe.

— ¿Vas a salir de compras mañana con Alice? — Me pregunto Edward, después de su

elegante sorbo a su fina copa.

— Si, cumpliré mi condena mañana, ¿por? — Mi cabeza se ilumino - ¿Tu y Jasper nos quieren asesorar en las compras, tal vez?, me han dicho que los geys tiene muy buen ojo en las telas y en las marcas, Alice de verdad estaría agradecida.

Edward casi vomita el trago, mi risa aumento y la de todos igual, luego Edward estallo en risa, y pude notar algo extraño en la mirada de Carlisle, como si fuese extraño que Edward estuviese riéndose. Talvez un espectáculo nuca antes visto.

— ¡No soy Gay, Bella! — me grito Edward, todos los hombres dejaron de conversar y lo miraron.

Luego, un leve sonrojo se asomo por las mejillas de él, lo encontre adorable. Milagrosamente, nuestro picadillo llego, asi salvando a Edward de su bochornosa actuación. Todo estaba magníficamente preparado, y por primera vez en la vida comí sushi, Edward era un as en aquello, pero no era un amante, aun que me recitaba de memoria algunas de sus recetas 'particulares' para preparar la comida japonesa. De todas formas, lo que hace unos pocos minutos consideraba 'asqueroso', ahora se encontraba en mi paladar saboreando un manjar más.

Fue extraño el vinculo de nuestra conversación, sentí que con Edward me conocía de toda la vida, no era un peligro hablar con él, y de repente olvide todo de la competencia y solo éramos yo y Edward en la noche, nadie más. Me contó también, acerca de su familia, que vino del calor de Phoenix hasta acá, solo para ver a sus primos y pasar unas vacaciones de 'verano'.

De repente, Edward ya no me parecía 'Edward' o 'el ilusionista', simplemente una persona más de carne y hueso con aspiraciones y sueños por cumplir. Aquello me gusto.

Cuando ya estábamos por acabar el cocaví, empezó un pequeño show de Karaoke, aquello me distrajo y procese un poco de información en mi cerebro. ¿Desde cuando yo era amigable con Edward Cullen?, supuestamente él era la competencia. Pero como dije muy bien 'supuestamente'.

No me di cuenta de cuando Alice iba en la mitad 'Don't Speak', de No Doubt, encima de la pequeña tarima para karokear. Salí de mis cavilaciones y sentí el codo de Edward chocar con mi brazo.

— ¿No vas a cantar?

— Cantar no es lo mió — le asegure, mientras aplaudía con alegría la maravillosa voz de Alice al igual que todo el publico. — ¿Y tu?

— ¡Estas de guasa!, yo tampoco canto.

Me voltee a la mesa y tome un poco de vino importado que Carlisle pidió especialmente para la ocasión. Alice se sentó en la mesa con las mejillas sonrosadas después de tanta ovación, sobre todo de Jasper, quien hasta ahora seguía aplaudiendo a Alice.

— ¡Ahora le toca a Esme! vGrito Alice, y ella rápidamente tomo el tono rojizo de las mejillas de Alice.

— No, Alice, para otro día mejor, ¿te parece?.

Pero Alice no se dio por vencida

— ¡Bella! — Me llamo, deje de tomar vino y lo deje encima de la mesa — ¡Toma el micrófono y demuéstrale a todos de lo que estas hecha!

* * *

**Notas Autora:**

+ Si. Otra vez me salgo con la mia. Es algo a lo que ya estoy acostumbrada. Nah mentira. Nunca me salgo con la mia. Como seá, not engo mucho mucho que agregar, a no ser que talvez quieran compartir tiempo conmigo y me agreguen al msn. Estoy casi todo el ía conectada y si no, estoy durmiendo o sali. Recuerden apaguar el PC y no lo dejen prendido si no lo estan usando. ESO ES CALENTAMIENTO GLOBAL.

+ He si, despues de mi super mensaje, ahora les toca a ustedes. n_n.

Taniiah

XxbluueexX

Arya C

Belen Cullen

Lizzhy

¡Muchas gracias y portense bien!. Las vigilo.

**Choke**hold


	4. Espanto

**Inmortal**

_Chokehold_

Espanto

* * *

Hoy era uno de esos días aburridos. Si. Fomingo.

Después de una buena jornada nocturna acompañada de mi muy leal amiga Alice – quien me dejo sola con Edward en la mesa para bailar con Jasper – Me sentía un persona nueva.

No. Que va. Me sentía horriblemente mal.

No servia para las salidas nocturnas, y eso lo sabía muy bien mi queridísima amiga, pero puedo suponer. No, acertar con toda claridad que Alice puede llegar ser mucho más terca que yo respecto a mi vida social. Es de lo peor cuando pone sus caras y siempre caigo en ese diabólico encanto de sus ojos lagrimeados con falsos llantos. Aun que estoy acostumbrada a perder por una causa injusta.

Como decía. Hoy no tenia ganas de hacer absolutamente nada.

Eran las tres de la tarde y nadie en la misión Cullen daba señales de vida. Esto si era fantástico.

Ya me imaginaba que Esme estaría con una campana gritando a los cuatro vientos que nosotros – los 'adolescentes' – nos despertáramos. Pero parecía tener una fatiga peor que la mía. La mansión sucumbía bajo un extraño silencio que nunca antes había escuchado, quizás sea yo la primera en abrir un ojo esta vez.

Genial. Las tres de la tarde y aún estaba en la cama. Sencillamente genial.

Busque los cascos en la mesita de noche mientras con mi otra mano buscaba mi I-pod. ¡Cada vez hacían esas cosas más pequeñas y era imposibles encontrarlas!.

Cuando toque algo metálico, rectangular y frió, supe que mi búsqueda había finalizado.

Me puse los cascos en los oídos mientras flexionaba mis rodillas en el aire. Alice no daba señales de vida después de eso. Pensé que esta mañana me molestaría diciendo 'Vamos de compras' con su vocecita aguda.

Pero el detalle de toda esta cosa era: Fomingo.

Pase distraídamente las canciones buscando una ideal. Por supuesto que la encontré. Desde que era la chica-autista, la música fue una gran ayuda y amiga en todos mis años bajo el poder de esa enfermedad mental. Ahora había dejado de escucharla como antes, ya que Alice escuchaba sin para el disco de Britney Spears, y muy pocas veces me permitía – o tenia el honor – de poner uno de mis tarritos en su refinado equipo musical. Prefería mil veces el sonido tecno de Womanizer que los bajos atornecedores de Muse.

— I wake up every evening, With a big smile on my face — Canturre en voz alta. Lo ultimo que queria era destrozar el silencio de la casa.

Me lade y mire por la gran ventana. Hoy hacia un hermoso día para ser domigo. Aquello era sumamente raro. Sonreí feliz por ver un buen clima en Forks. Hasta hoy el tiempo me sonreía.

El tiempo paso volando cuando vi que ya había pasado una hora, y mi felicidad tenia que para por lo menos un rato. Mi estomago gruñía un vaso de Coca-cola y algo para comer, en otras palabras, el desayuno que nunca digerí.

Deje los audífonos y el I-Pod tirados encima de la cama y me puse la bata en el baño, mientras me contemplaba en el reflejo del espejo. Mis ojeras habían disminuido notablemente, talvez por las horas innecesarias de sueño que hoy tome prestadas. Cual sea la razón, a Alice no le iba a gustar. No tendría esta vez una razón buena ara ponerme tonteras en la cara como cremas.

Me sonreí. Hasta ahora todo iba muy bien. Demasiado para alguien con tan poca suerte como yo.

Me abroche la bata al medio de mi cadera y salí de mi habitación cerrando la puerta detrás mió. Ni siquiera afuera de mi habitación cantaba los pájaros, sinceramente me podía hacer adicta a este silencio.

Baje las escaleras mientras mi estomago gritaba a gritos algo para comer, puse una mano encima de el como embarazada, si alguien estuviese cerca, no hubiese podido contener la risa. Y yo, la vergüenza.

Cuando finalmente llegue a mi destino, pude ver a la perfección los desordenados cabellos matutinos de Edward Cullen. Él, la parecer, había tenido la misma ocurrencia mía, entrar algo a la barriga. Parecía muy atento a lo que se hallaba adentro del refrigerador, ya que estaba casia dentro de él.

Cerré la puerta de golpe, enojada, sin saber muy bien por qué. El se dio cuenta de inmediato que era yo.

— Buenos Días — Me saludo alegre, cerrando el refrigerador, llevando una leche fría en caja.

— Buenos días — Respondí con aire cortante.

Genial. Mi felicidad hecha polvo.

Camine ignorándolo por completo, aún que desde, incluso, detrás de mi espalda podía sentir su mirada. Me estremecí de tan solo pensarlo. Llegue a la alacena y saqué un cereal, junto con el vol para servirme una mención bastante contundente.

— ¡Ahí estaba! — Rió torpemente Edward Cullen. Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿De verdad que todavía quería que le cayese bien?

Me senté al frente de él, lamentablemente, no había otro lugar para que yo preparar mi desayuno, contando aun que él tenia la leche. Coloqué la caja encima del plato hasta que cayo un poco de cereal, luego siguió cayendo por montones. Entrecerré los ojos frustrada cuando vi que la porción que me había servido no ayudaría a sesear mi hambre.

¡Apenas si alcanzo la mitad de un vol grande!

Tome la leche rápidamente, pero su nívea mano se puso encima de la mía.

— Estoy tomando la leche, Isabella. Es de mala educación robar el desayuno ajeno.

— ¿Robar?

Oh si. Ahora si no tenia nada de felicidad en el rostro.

Compartimos una batalla de miradas acusadora, aún teniendo nuestras manos unidas, raramente. Sentí que algo dentro de mi se prendía, como una luz, algo parecido. Me dio un escalofrió pero no me moví. No hay que parecer débil frente al enemigo.

Edward se paro de su asiento y se inclino hacia mi, no se si la leche se movía o mi mano era la que no paraba de moverse.

— Si. Robar — Acuso Edward, con una voz demasiado enterciopelada. Mi cara debería ser un verdadero poema. Mis mejillas ahora deberían tener ese tono carmín…

— Yo no le he robado nada a nadie — Respondí, marcando cada silaba.

— Siempre existe una primera vez.

Soltó mi mano y, rápidamente, camino alrededor de la mesa hasta llegar al lado mió. Estaba aclarado. Era demasiado débil cuando el apoyo su cuerpo contra el mió, mientras me acorralaba contra una pared.

— Isabella — Murmuro Edward, demasiado cerca de mi cuello.

— No…n…

Estaba asustada, mi respiración fue irregular. Supuestamente esto debería ser sexy, pero solo me asustaba cada vez más y más. Me sentía acorralada. Me sentía usada. Esto era sumamente nuevo para mi, no tenia ni idea de nada.

Asustada.

Como la muerte de Renée.

— ¡Alice! — Chille, con todas mis fuerzas — ¡Alice!

Edward dejo de besarme el cuello, pero mantuvo fielmente agarradas mis muñecas contra sus varoniles manos.

Lloraba como desquiciada, tenia miedo, tenia demasiado miedo de él.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Alice, Alice, Alice! — Gritaba, tratando de sacármelo de encima. Obviamente el no obedecía a mi forcejeo. — ¡Por favor, Alice, _Renée_!

— ¿Isabella, que pasa? — Preguntaba Edward, entre irritado y preocupado.

— Alice — Chillaba — Alice.

— ¿Alice?

— ¡Bella!

Alguien tiro de Edward y luego me abrazo. Caí al piso de golpe pero ni siquiera sentí esa clase de dolor, solo emocional. Solo mental. Sabía que era Alice. Lo sabía.

— Ya, tranquila pequeña. Todo esta bien — Me calmaba Alice cerca de mi oído. — Renée esta bien.

— Allie, Alice — Murmuraba. Ya un poco más calmada.

.

.

Desperté en mi cama. No me acordaba de nada pero sabia que algo había pasado antes de que me durmiera aplicara somníferos para calmarme.

Siempre sucedía lo mismo, cuando me alteraba me daba autismo y era inevitable, nadie me podía parar cuando daba la menor señal de encerrarme en mi propia cabeza. Comenzaba a gritar tonteras, cosas sin sentidos, o cosas del pasado. O como solía decirme Charlie, gritaba por Renée cosas como 'Sálvenla' o 'Se esta muriendo'. Seguramente eso había hecho hoy.

Me di cuenta que sufrí un ataque cuando despertaba y no recordaba que había hecho antes de despertarme. Era como un leve estado de inconciensa, y eso también, me ayudo a salir adelante. Me resultaba medianamente fácil recordar cosas dolorosas e innecesarias, pero no por completo. Por supuesto.

No tuve demasiado tiempo para pensar cuando la escurridiza cabeza Alice entro por la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo estas Bells? — Me pregunto, cuando se acomodaba a los pies de mi cama — Te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Instintivamente me puse la mano en la cabeza.

— Carlisle dijo que no era nada grave. No te preocupes, pero si que no te movieras mucho. Lo único que te receto fue unas buenas horas de sueño, más rato se pasara por aquí

— Esta bien — Fue lo único que dije.

— ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

— Perfectamente — Trate de hacer una Buena sonrisa, aun que solo salio el intento fallido de una. Después intentar, lo deje — Eso si tengo un poquito de hambre. ¿Crees que Carlisle me permita comer un poco?

— Te traeré la cena. ¡Esta noche Esme hizo Lasagna!. Espérame, ya vuelvo.

Asentí pero creo que no vi mi señal ya que corrió hacia la puerta y la cerro de golpe.

Al fin. Paz

Me frote las sienes y vi la hora. Ya eran las diez de la noche.

Bufe aburrida. Esto era algo así como mi vida normal, pero después de año de vivirlo, uno se aburre de siempre despertar con ese sentimiento de que paso antes de que…

Respire y luego inspire. Había algo en el ambiente. Estaba demasiado tenso. Me levante de la cama y abrí los ventanales completamente. El aire pronto se hizo presente.

Mire como se movían las cortinas rítmicamente, me volví a mi pieza. Estaba hecha un desastre al igual que yo.

Tendría a ser una persona demasiado ordenada y limpia, esto definitivamente no daba una buena percepción de mi. Comencé hacer la cama, quien mostraba más señales de abandono. Cuando termine empecé a recoger las cosas del suelo, entre esos estaba mi I-Pod y mis auriculares.

Los tome con curiosidad, no me acordaba haberlos tirado ni dejarlo olvidado, si no todo l contrario, estaban bien guardados en la mesita de noche, el I-Pod el había dejado en mi cartera para tenerlo a mano si me aburría en la casa…

… los acontecimientos del día golpearon mi cabeza con ferocidad.

Caí de rodillas al suelo a recordar todo con el más mínimo detalle.

Mi felicidad. El aburrimiento. ¡Incluso el hambre!

Los gritos. El miedo. Edward. Sobre todo Edward.

Puse mis manos en mis oídos, tratando inútilmente que pararan los pitidos en mis orejas. Eran insoportables, el dolor en la cabeza también. Mi mano se fue al suelo mientras lloraba de rabia, impotencia. Miedo.

— ¡Bella!

Alice grito y escuche como los cubiertos caían al suelo y retumbaban en el piso, puedo jurar que algo se quebró. Ella vino corriendo hacia mi y me tomo de los hombros. El dolos disminuyo solo un poco.

— ¡Bella!

— Duele — Gemía

— ¡Bella!.

De apoco, el dolor empezó a descender, al principio a pasos cortos, luego, ya casi no se sintió y lo único que me dolían eran los oídos, aún sentía el pitido en ellos. Alice me miro asombrada.

— ¿Estas bien? — Me pregunto preocupada. Odiaba preocupar a Alice, ella merecía ser feliz.

— Quiero…una ducha.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto Atonita — Acabas de tener una convulsión y tu quieres….¿una ducha?. — Suspiro y se sentó en el suelo al lado mió — Estas loca Bella.

— Lo siento — Lamenté, apenada y angustiada.

— No tienes por qué, pero ve, le pediré a Esme que caliente la comida que ya calentó… — Menciono, viendo la comida desparramada en el piso, dando un aspecto asqueroso — Pronto vendré y hablaremos. ¿Vale?.

— Vale.

Me dio un pequeño abrazo antes de desalojar la habitación.

Mi vida era un verdadero desastre.

* * *

**Notas Autora.**

-+ Si, otro capitulo más. Y lamento mi muy muy muy falta de inspiración, obvia. Esto apesta. Últimamente estoy tan tan mal. De verdad lo lamento, mi cabeza no esta funcionando bien los últimos días, y quería decirles que esta historia parara su producción hasta nuevo aviso. Ahora estoy con otra, se llama Middle Of Nowhere. Algunos ya lo han leído y ojala tenga rewies. Esto de tener tan pocos rewies apesta, me siento muy mal, una muy mala escritora.

+ Como sea, la canción que salio en el fic se llama. _Gives you Hel_l de All american Rejects. A mi me gusta demasiado. Espero que a ustedes también.

**Choke**hold


	5. Esperanza

**Inmortal**

_Chokehold_

Esperanza

* * *

Al día siguiente, Carlisle no se hallaba en la casa, Esme había salido a trabajar, seguramente igual que su esposo, Alice – quien había entablado una muy amena relación con Jasper – Había salido a _nose-que-parte_ junto con su nuevo mejor amigo. De repente las palabras de Alice parecían vagas mentira. '¡No te voy a dejar respirar este verano'. Pues bien, en primera ¿Qué verano?, si solo lo que veo en esta ciudad me hace recordar al invierno crudo.

Aburrida – como casi siempre – me levante sin demasiadas ganas a la ducha, mis intentos de relajarme fueron notorios cuando mi mente se despejo por completo de aquella humillante sesión de gritos innecesarios la noche pasada. Me vestí con lo primero que vi en mi closet, de todas formas no me preocupes, mama-fashion Alice había dejado cada conjunto asegurado con extrema destreza en mi guardarropa.

Los Jeans, que casualmente, no recordaba haberlos comprados, parecían demasiado costoso y de marca, de todas maneras me dio una flojera inmensa buscar unos nuevos y colocarme los antiguos desgastados que me han acompañado en casi todos mi viajes de equitación. Suspire y cepille mi cabello rápidamente, aun que desde el principio de la tarea sabia que no lograría mucho con la musaraña que se conocía con nombre de 'Cabello'.

Baje las escaleras con paso holgazán, sin mucho que hacer en realidad, mi humor no estaba demasiado bien, siempre quedaba agotada después de algo como… el suceso de anoche, hasta a veces, no lograba levantarme, hoy estaba predestinado que no haría nada extravagante con mi físico.

Llegue a la cocina rápidamente, coloque aceite en el sartén mientras rompía un huevo con el borde del mismo sartén, en eso, llamaron a mi celular, vibrando estrepitosamente en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones.

Apague el fuego antes de convertir la cocina de los Cullen en un verdadero infierno de huevo, mientras con la otra mano buscaba el alocado aparato que se perdía en la infinidad de aquel bolsillo. Apenas lo logre encontrar apreté la tecla para entablar una conversación.

- ¿Alo? – Saludé.

- ¡Bella!, ¿Cómo estas? – Pregunto mi amiga del otro lado de la línea.

- Cansada, estaba apunto de freír un lindo pollito, acabas de interrumpir mi nutritivo desayuno, ¿y tú, donde estas con tu loco enamorado, alias, Jasper?. – Sonreí inocentemente.

Escuche como algo se cayo – quizás, resbalo – y amortiguo la caída en algo, luego, las locas manos de mi amiga sostuvieron el celular mientras 'algunos' reían estrepitosamente en algún lugar con demasiado bullicio.

- ¡Bella! – Grito mi amiga - ¡Tenia puedo el altavoz (1) y Jasper escucho todo!.

- Como si no fuera ya demasiado obvio…

Mi amiga callo unos minutos, seguramente contando hasta 77, consejo de un doctor psiquiátrico cuando no aguantaba situaciones como estas, obviamente, provocadas por mi.

- Te llamaba para decirte… - Suspiro – que pasaremos a recogerte en quince minutos más, puedes dejar el pollito en el _refri _(2), tomaras un café en el camino, iremos de compras.

Hasta pude sentir el brillo ancestral en sus ojos.

- O-no, olvídalo, Alice Cullen, no pienso mover mi trasero a ninguna parte amenos que sea una buena mecedora con un buen libro, ¿Escuchaste? – Le grite, mientras ella reía maléficamente.

- Lamentable – Respondió con sarcástica voz -. Quince minutos, afuera, no me hagas repetírtelo.

El sonido del 'final de la llamada' se hizo presente después del abrupto corte de mi mejor amiga. Gruñí sonoramente mientras limpiaba el sartén y botaba el huevo abierto. Y tantas familias lo que darían por este mísero huevo. Estupida Alice.

Después de terminar de lavar el traste – y secarlo, obviamente – cierto caballero, portador de cabello broncíneo hizo su entrada triunfal a la mazmorra de la cocina. Me dirigió un escueto 'Buenos días' y salio de allí casi corriendo.

No sabía por qué, y por más que sonara de lo más estupido, me gustaba más cuando peleábamos, era mucho más divertido que el Edward frió de ahora. O quizás me había afectado demasiado el ataque de ayer.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente, contando los minutos mentalmente hacia la llegada de mi compulsiva amiga fan de las compras. Tome una chaqueta – con el mismo toque de queda – la primera que encontré y baje de dos en dos las escaleras - ¿Tengo que obviar el hecho de que no me caí en todo el transcurro y me sentir realizada? – Para abrir la puerta y encontrar un auto ultimo modelo de no sé que marca negro.

- ¡Bella! – Sonrió Alice con una sonrisa demasiado falsa, se acerco trotando hacia mi y me tomo del brazo bruscamente – Esta es la última que te aguanto, Jasper ha estado rojo desde que tu hablaste…

- Bueno, ¿Qué importa?, al final del día se declararán, lo sé…

- …Así que mantén tu boca cerrada por que en lo ultimo que estarás sentada será en un silla, ¿Entendiste Bella? – Me miro austera.

Asentí sin decir ni pió, puso de nuevo su magnifica sonrisa mostrando sus fantásticos dientes perlados y caminamos como grandes amigas hasta el auto. Me senté atrás, viendo como al lado del auto estaba Emmett.

- ¿Y Edward? – Me pregunto Alice.

- N-o sabia que él…

- Si, gracias por avisarme – Comento sarcástico, entrando por la otra puerta, cerrándola con fastidio, de verdad parecía un niño pequeño.

Rolee los ojos y me dedique a mirar por la ventana todo el trayecto, tal vez mi acción fue demasiado infantil, pero… ¡Por Dios!, estoy tratando con un niño al lado mió, es lo más justo, por lo menos para mi.

- Y pasaremos por la tienda de discos al final del camino, Bella me mataría si no pasáramos por ahí – Completo Alice, después de una larga cuartada del plan de hoy, que sinceramente, consistía en un solo paso. 'Compras'.

- ¿Y si vamos mejor a la tiendas de discos, comemos algo, y luego salimos de compras?

- Entonces quedaría muy poco tiempo para comprar el guardarropa…

- ¡Apoyo la idea de Jasper! – Grite, interrumpiéndola, incorporándome audazmente en aquella conversación de mi destino final, quedando entre el asiento del conductor y Alice – Piénsalo así, Alice: si comemos antes de comprar, estaremos con más fuerzas disponibles para acarrear todas las bolsas e… ¡Incluso!, podemos que hasta compremos más…

- Espera – Dijo mi amiga, mientras cerraba los ojos por un largo momento - ¿Dices que si comemos podemos comprar más?

- Si, es exactamente lo que digo.

- ¡Yo sé que me mientes! – Grito ella de inmediato.

- ¿Cómo te puedo mentir, mi queridísima Alice?, si lo que digo lo puede traducir cualquiera.

- Por qué… no lo sé, pero estoy segurísima que me mientes, querida.

- Bien, apostemos – Sonreí.

Aun que sabia que me metía en la boca del lobo, y todo gracia a mi gran bocota.

Alice me miro sorprendida, con sus ojos azules bien abiertos y su fina boca inclinada en una leve O. Su expresión de sorpresa fue cambiando con el tiempo a una maligna y perversa, solo que ella tiene la facultad para lograr hacer esa mueca, ya que hasta el día de hoy, ni siquiera se como mueves sus fracciones con tal aire maquiavélico a su alrededor.

- ¿Sabes bien en que lugar te estas metiendo Isabella Swan? – Pregunto con aire siniestro.

- Absolutamente, con la gran demonio de los mil infiernos – Asentí.

Jasper – y parece qué – Edward rieron al unísono, aun que este último rió entre dientes y Jasper, manejando, sonrió más ampliamente, Alice bufo y rodeo los ojos al aire mientras yo aún sostenía mi sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

- Hm bien, pero, ¿Hará falta decirte que también es con una malvada penitencia y esos detalles por menores, verdad Bella?, y ¿supongo que también tiene conciencia que mis penitencias no son fáciles, verdad?.

- Bueno, para ti va la misma advertencia.

- ¿Por qué no fijamos los limites de inmediato, entonces? – Sonrió.

- No veo por que no.

- Entonces… - Medito Alice, posando su delgado dedo encimad e su tersa barbilla – Si tu pierdes…serás mi esclava, incluyendo _barbie Bella_, burra de cargas y compras y serás mi dama de bochorno para cada fiesta, incluyendo el _mekeover_…

- Entendí, Alice – Repliqué, con un escalofrió recorriendo mi espalda – Pero para que sea justo, si yo gano, tu tendrás una cita con Jasper y Yo te vestiré.

Un golpe en seco golpeo a todos rápidamente.

- ¿¡Qué!? – Grito Jasper.

- ¡Eso no es justo! – Dijo Alice - ¡Si es así entonces que tú tengas una cita con Edward!

- ¡Hey! – Reclamó este – ¡Es su penitencia; no la mía!.

- ¡No puedes ser tan endemoniada, Alice! – Le grite yo.

- ¡Pues tú tampoco! – Devolvió ella.

- ¡Ya basta! – Grito el rubio próximo pololo de mi amiga Alice – Hemos llegado.

Alice se dio vuelta rápidamente, después de un estado de shock, ya que Jasper, al menos, parecía una persona de sentimientos recatados y no estaba en su fortaleza ser expresivo.

- Esto no se quedará así, Swan.

- Lo mismo digo, Cullen.

Salimos hecha unas fieras por nuestras partes mientras Jasper y Edward intentaban ignorar toda la situación. Entramos al local de comida rápida y nos dedicamos a ver los menús que entregaban las calóricos papa fritas con esas enormes malteadas con un increíble iceberg adentro del envase.

- ¡Quiero el combo siete! – Grito Alice, y claramente, era el que tenia más cosas comestibles.

- ¡Muy bien! – Le dije yo – Yo quiero el ocho.

- ¡No! – Vocifero ella, un momento después - ¡Quiero el doce!.

- Hm, ¿Alice? – Comento Jasper, tocando suavemente el hombro de ella - ¿Qué te parece si tu con…Bella escogen la mesa y yo con Edward elegimos que comerán?

- Me parece…casi justo – Contesto ella.

- ¿Casi? – Pregunto Jasper, incrédulo.

- Me estas, prácticamente, hostigando que valla con ella – Me apunto – a elegir una estupida mesa grasienta mal limpiada…

- Esta bien – Corto él – vamos los dos.

Alice se relajo notablemente y un sonrojado demasiado efusivo se extendió por sus tersas mejillas. Le guié un ojo y ella se puso furiosa, mientras se iba con Jasper no se donde.

- Eso nos deja a mi y a ti en la difícil tarea de elegir algo comestible para todos.

Me gire para ver a Edward repasando tranquilamente los menús que se posaban en el mostrador de McDonald. Asentí sonrojada, todo aquel berrinche era tan innecesariamente estupido, sorbe todo frente a él.

Nos e cuanto tiempo me quede observándolo, pero tratando de recordar cada detalle. Minuciosamente detallado, de su cara, más me parecía no poder recordarlo después. Pero dejando a tras sus defectos de…humano egoísta, ególatra, quejumbroso, Jeremías, calculador, esquivo, pullista, sardónico…era una persona bastante hermosa, cabe destacar.

De repente Edward no me pareció una persona tan…estupida, si no más bien, una persona con muchas características.

- ¿Qué, tengo algo en la cara? – Se rió, mientras el estupido sonrojo de apoderaba vilmente de mis mejillas.

Sinceramente, retiro lo dicho.

Edward es un _Asshole_.

* * *

**Notas Autora:**

**(1):** Alta voz: Es una opción de los celulares/moviles/telefonos inalámbricos que permite que la voz de la persona con quien estas hablando, se escuche más alto de lo habitual, de manera que dos o más personas alcancen a escuchar lo que quiere decir la otra persona. H,m, creo que no me explique bien, pero esa opción se usa para las reuniones de amigos y cosas así.

**(2):** refri: bueno, es mi jitanjanfora xD no, es una broma, así le llamo al 'refrigerador' o al congelador del refrigerador. Bueno, como sea, es una palabra inventada por todos y, del lenguaje culto-informal. Y no, creo que no esta en la R.A.E.

**(3):** Asshole: Otra vez, para los que no son bilingües, significa 'Idiota' o algo parecido en ingles, de todas maneras es como llamarlo 'Estupido'. Aun que es una buena palabra para los momentos en que alguien te cae mal.

+ Ya, ahora si. Me pueden quemar, llevarme a la hoguera, matar, y todos los verbos terroríficos con terminación 'Ar' que encuentren. LAMENTO TANTO LA DEMORA. Pero como dije en no se qué historia, quería terminar Mof antes que inmortal y. ¡Tarán!, me dio el atacaso de nuevo con esta. Y si, ahora la seguiré escribiendo más a menudo, y ojala le den una nueva oportunidad por que próximamente – aun que no sé en que capitulo – dará un giro de 360 grados. Y ni siquiera sé como D:, pero presiento, que con mis dotes súper Alice, dará un vuelco.

+ ¡Lamento la tardanza y gracias a las personas maravillosas que alegran mi vida con sus rewies, alertas y todas esas cochinadas que te suben el ego de 'un mejor escritor'!, no saben lo _good_ que se siente todo eso :).

**Choke**hold


	6. Sofa Rojo

**Inmortal**

_Chokehold_

Sofa Rojo

* * *

Hoy me había levantado con un humor demasiado milagroso, me había levantado con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ni siquiera Alice podría explicarse como todo ese día había mantenido mis labios fijos en una ancha y enorme sonrisa, tanto así, que hasta Edward se dio cuenta.

Estupidos cambios de humor, la verdad. Ellos siempre tienen la culpa.

Ellos, y el ciclo menstrual de las mujeres.

O simplemente, puede haber sido que por una fuerza magistral, de mayor fuerza…, yo haya ganado la apuesta, y como consecuencia, Alice tendría su hermosa-romántica-cursi cita con cierto caballero guerrero de los años ochenta, si, Jasper.

Y tal como se nombro en al sentencia de muerte de Alice, yo fui la encargada de jugar, por una vez en mi perra vida, con la glamorosa estatuilla de metro ochenta Cullen. Si, _barbie _Alice.

— Por favor Bella, te lo suplico, atrasamos esta penitencia para cualquier otra oportunidad, ¡pero tu hoy no me vistes hoy! — Gritaba, mientras la sentaba en su pieza y abría el closet eligiendo su atuendo.

— Que poca fe me tienes, Alice — Comente, reprochándole teatralmente, sonriendo con malicia — Se nota que no eres una mujer de palabra, la verdad. Esme estaría muy desilusionada de ti, si le contase todo esto…

— _¡Tu-no-le-dirás-nada-a-Esme!_ — Vocifero, escandalizada — ¡Y soy una mujer de palabra!, solo…mantén tu boca cerrada, estoy sumamente nerviosa. — Se sonrojo. Bajando la vista

— ¡Entonces _cumple_ tu estupida penitencia! — La reté.

Ella hizo un puchero de pequeña: Cruzo sus brazos a la altura de sus pechos y se mordió el lambió inferior, obvia reacción de estar en total desacuerdo con el próximo ropaje que usaría por las próximas…¿Tres horas?. ¡Oh!, dulce venganza.

— Al menos….¿Podrías poner música?, es solo para relajarme y no cortarte la cabeza mientras me peinas — Murmuro, nerviosa.

— ¿Te tengo que peinar?

Creo que Alice casi se pone a llorar de la frustración. Encendí mi _I-pod_ y lo conecte a los ultra mega parlantes mientras Alice elegía la pista musical y yo rebuscaba en su armario algo que me gustara, sin embargo, todo era ropas demasiados escotadas, chillonas, alegres, todo muy Alice.

— ¿Cuánto vas a tardar, Bella? — Me pregunto Alice, impaciente.

— Poco, ya casi esta listo tu…conjunto, pero todavía faltan un par de detalles, aparte, no me reclames, tu te tardas más de una hora en 'arreglar _barbie _Bella'. Dame un poco de crédito, es mi dulce venganza, tu estarías igual…¡No!, peor que yo ahora, estarías vengándote, probándome tenidas…y ese tipo de cosas

— Si, la verdad, tengo que admitir, eres bastante piadosa…a no ser que…si, lo mas seguro es que en este momento me calle. — Sonrió, mientras las dos reíamos en conjunto.

Y tal como dijo, se callo, y sabia muy bien cual era la razón. La tenida, iba a ser _ho-rren-da_.

Termine eligiéndoles unos zapatos deportivos, alias, zapatillas – cosa que creo que Alice nunca en su vida a calzado una, solo Zapatos con tacones con un mínimo de tres centímetros cada uno, unos pantalones simples, entubados, como a ella les gusta. Una blusa blanca, simple casi como yo, y un beatle color verde palta. Relajado, pero formal.

— Ten, y no mires, solo póntelo, es sin gracia, la verdad.

Ella asintió, y tal como le dije, ni siquiera miro las prendas cuando se levanto y se dirigió con una marcha robótica hacia al baño. Se encerró con un portazo, mientras yo veía que maquillaje usaría en la pintoresca cara de mi amiga. Estaba en la difícil labor de combinar colores en la palma de mi mano, aplicando sombra, _gloss_ y cosas así – técnica que había aprendido de mi propia amiga – cuando ella grito desde el baño.

— ¡Oh por Dios!

La sombra que tenia bien sujeta en mis manos resbalo de ellas y callo estrepitosamente al piso empolvorando todo a su paso, en este caso, el suelo alfombrado de la habitación de Alice. Ya me imaginaba lo que seguía después, pudín de Bella, tarta de Bella, Pie de Bella.

Corrí hasta el baño – y resbale en el proceso -, me levante patéticamente y seguí trotando hasta la puerta del baño, con la respiración descompensada repiqueteé la puerta tres veces, las cuales Alice no contesto.

— ¿Alice, me das una señal de vida por favor?

_Nada_, ni una mosca.

— Alice, esto ya no es divertido – Proseguí, encaramando mi oido en la puerta haber si escuchaba algo.

— Alice, si no abres a la cuenta de tres…botare esa estupida puerta… no se como pero lo haré. — Le aseguré

Otra vez. Nada.

— Que conste que _tú_ lo pediste…

Me hecha hacia atrás, planeando tirar una patada ninja o lo que fuera que me saliese la patada. Conté hasta tres mentalmente, la lance sin siquiera mirar, ya veía como iba al hospital por alguna torcedura de tobillo, pero, sentí algo blando…

Mi pie toco el suelo y pude ver a Alice botada en el piso, gimiendo de dolor, con las manos en la nariz.

¡Dios Santo!

— ¡Dios, Alice! — Grite, arrodillándome donde estaba ella — ¡Dime algo!, Lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento tanto.

— ¡Agh Bella! — Gruño — ¡No puedo creer que hayas escogido este conjunto! — Se señalo, usando justamente lo que momentos antes le había pasado.

Quede helada.

— ¿No estas enojada conmigo por patearte…romperte la nariz? — Le pregunte, con cierto toque de ironía, clásico de mi.

— ¡Por supuesto que no, tonta! — Se hecho a reír — Solo fue una de mis tantas actuaciones, pero la verdad, quede tan sorprendida cuando me puse esto que…¡Por Dios Bella!, he logrado mi cometido en esta vida: he cambiado tu forma de ver las modas.

Rodé los ojos al aire.

— Apúrate, todavía falta tu peinado. — Advertí.

Alice trago sonoramente mientras la que reía, era yo.

.

.

Me despedí felizmente de la parejilla mientras los dos me hacían señas con sus manos en gesto de despedida. Finalmente cerré la puerta y me encarame en ella feliz. Después de mucho tiempo, parecía que por fin era útil para Alice.

Con ese pensamiento, impulse mi peso hacia delante, saliendo de una zancada de la puerta, dirigiéndome escaleras arriba con mucho tiempo libre y con un humor demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Llegue a mi pieza con una sonrisa tonta en la boca, tome mi _I-Pod_ y _Cumbre Borrascosas_, mi libro favorito, dirigiéndome a la sala de estar, pensando que ya había estado demasiado en mi habitación y el alumbrado del living era demasiado bueno para desaprovecharlo con tan buen libro en mis manos.

Cuando entre, inmediatamente me arrepentí. Edward estaba entretenidísimo con su laptop en medio del gran comedor escribiendo algo. Se percato de mi presencia y asintió la cabeza rápidamente, volviendo alo suyo.

Bueno, sería lo mismo que estar sola en compañía de Edward. El silencio era abrumadoramente callado. Me moví ineptamente en medio de la sala hasta llegar al gran sofá rojo, mi favorito para una buena noche de lectura, mientras que en mi _I-pod_ elegía la pista musical.

Abrí el libro, aun que, este –innecesariamente – se abrió solo e tanto uso. Me reí internamente cuando leí la primera página mientras recitaba todo lo que salía expresado en esta, de memoria. Era algo que me pasaba siempre que leía mis libros favoritos.

— _¿Cumbres Borrascosas? _— Pregunto su voz aterciopelada, con cierto grado de cuestionamiento en su hablar.

Me quite los audífonos — los cuales emitían un sonido suave, gracias a la música clásica — y levante mi vista del libro. Entonces lo vi. Edward me miraba desde el otro lado de la sala con la vista puesta en mi libro, seguidamente de mi.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Le pregunte, sin entender muy bien su respuesta.

— ¿Te gusta _Cumbre Borrascosas_? — Pregunto de nuevo.

— Es…un buen libro — Le conteste.

El negó con la cabeza.

— Sinceramente hay mejores — Concluyo, volviendo su vista a la pantalla de su _Mac_, tecleando con gracia y velocidad.

— Si, pero este tiene una trama única que muy poca gente puede entender — Repuse, con firmeza.

El dejo de teclear y volvo su vista hacia mi, un tanto enfadado pero con cierta gracia en los ojos.

— Pues, no encuentro cierta trama…agradable en aquel libro. ¿Qué tiene de atrayente un sardónico cuento como ese? — Pregunto — ¿Qué es lo que atrae de ese libro, que lo defiendes con tanta pasión?

Lo cerré de un golpe, extrañándome hasta a mi misma de por que lo cerraba con tanta fiereza, y al mismo momento, algo en mi se incendio, como si esa llama – la cual estaba apagada – se incendiase como una bomba nuclear en mi corazón.

— Por que como te dije anteriormente, _querido Edward_, solo algunas personas pueden entender su trama. — Concluí.

Pose mis audífonos en mis oídos y retome la lectura de mi libro tratando de descifrar que decía Cathy en la página cuarenta y seis. Sin resultado positivo, claro esta. Mi corazón – loco y desenfrenado – palpitaba feliz de alegría sin mucha razón aparente.

Cambie la página tratando de enfocarme de nuevo, en lo que se trataba la historia, pero esta vez, hasta se me había olvidado hasta el nombre del personaje principal. Irritada, cerré los ojos, tratando de concentrándome, al menos, en la música, pero de repente me arrepentí de inmediato. Ya no sonaba la _Moonlight_ de _Beethoven_. Si no más bien una de las canciones estilo Alice. Una de sus clásicas mamonas grupos contemporáneos de hoy en día.

_Give me more lovin then i've ever had_. (1)

De a poco fui perdiendo la cordura, encasillándome solo en la melodía de la canción, una hermosa, quizás, con mucho significado. Subí el volumen inevitablemente a la melodía, retumbando en mis oídos el suave ronroneo de la guitarra.

_Make it all better when i'm feelin sad_. (2)

Cerré el libro en mi regazo y coloque mi cabeza en el respaldo del sillón. Divirtiéndome con la canción. Una sonrisa se formo nuevamente en mis labios. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz y con tanta paz en toda mi vida.

_T__ell me that i'm special even when i know i'm not._ (3)

Sentí un peso en mis pies, como el suave sillón rojizo se hundía, abrí mis ojos rápidamente, percatándome inmediatamente de que Edward estaba en mis pies, demasiado cerca de mi, contemplándome fijamente, perdiéndome en sus ojos.

_Make me feel good when __I hurt so bad_. (4)

Se acerco a mi, y yo, sin moverme, me quede quieta en mi lugar. Acerco una de sus níveas manos a un audífono, mientras cuidadosamente lo sacaba de mi oído y se lo colocaba en el suyo, todo esto sin dejar de mirarme. Sin darme cuenta, el ya estaba encima mió, y yo, hundiéndome en el sofá rojo.

_Barely gettin mad, im so glad i found you_. (5)

Sus codos se hundieron a los lados de mi cabeza, mientras su cabeza quedaba a la misma altura que la mía. Mi ejemplar de Cumbres Borrascosas estaba entre media de nosotros dos, entre medio de nuestros estómagos. Quizás, entre medio de nuestros corazones.

_I love bein around you_ (6)

Recargo el peso en unos de sus brazos, levantando otro con demasiada destreza, mientras su mano acariciaba suavemente mi mejilla. El tacto se sintió realmente bien. Cerré mis ojos ante tal sensación, casi pude escuchar como Edward sonreía cerca de mi boca.

_T__heres only one thing two do three words four you_. (7)

Sus tibios labios se amoldaron suavemente en los míos, casi haciéndolo un toque inexistente. Su peso cayo encima del mió, rápidamente, mientras mis manos cobraban vidas – solas – y recorrían su cabello, sus fracciones, su cuello, tratando de recordar la ecuación perfecta para hacer tan sedosa piel. Sonreí entre el beso mientras Edward, caballerosamente, pedía permiso para algo más.

* * *

**Notas Autora:**

**(1): **Dame más amor del que nunca he tenido  
**(2): **Haz todo bien cuando me sienta mal  
**(3): **Dime que soy especial, aun cuando yo sepa que no lo soy  
**(4):** Hazme sentir bien cuando me sienta mal  
**(5): **Apenas me vuelva demente, estoy tan feliz de encontrarte  
**(6): **Amo estar cerca de ti  
**(7): **Hay solo una cosa por hacer, tres palabra para ti. (Y después dice Te amo)

+ ¡Acabo la espera! – Sonríe maliciosamente estilo Alice – Si, alfil tiene el estupido beso que me costo tanto idear. *imaginación*. Y si, la canción que sale en la última parte es _de Plain White T's_ (Se convulsiona) se llama _1, 2, 3, 4_ y es, demasiado genial. De verdad que la recomiendo, a todos los mamones y no mamones. Búsquenla en _Youtube_.

+ ¡Er si!. Lamento la demora pero con esto del aniversario de mi colegio me consume terriblemente el tiempo, de verdad que lo lamento, ojala haya valido la pena. _Also_, actualicé mi perfil, y hay unos datillos interesantes (¿) 1313. ¡Saludos!, y muchas gracias a sus rewies, que son tan participes de esta historia como la misma Bella.

¡Cuídense!

**Choke**_hold_


	7. Café y Azúcar

**Inmortal**

_Chokehold_

Café y azúcar

* * *

Mi cuello estaba horriblemente entumecido. Trate de moverlo un poco, para donde fuera, pero el no respondía, posiblemente por que aún no manejaba todas mis capacidades al cien. Una musiquilla retumbo en mi oído, lejana, conociendo a la perfección aquella melodía.

Lentamente abrí un parpado, logrando vislumbrar el audífono enrollado en la punta de mi nariz, emitiendo música a todo volumen, haciendo retumbar levemente el audífono.

Suspire.

A tinetas, trate de encontrar mi reproductor de música, palpando mi cuerpo, partes del sofá, entre medio de mi cabellos, hasta empezar a tantear otras cosas que no eran mías ni del dichoso sofá.

Pare en seco cuando me di cuenta que lo que tocaba no era el sillón y no correspondía a ninguna parte de mi anatomía. La respiración seso y trate de tantear con más delicadeza hasta encontrar un bulto. Trate de agarrarlo, sonrojada a más no poder.

— ¿Qué crees que estas tocando? — Susurro una voz en mi oído.

Muerta de vergüenza, mi equilibrio físico no coopero con la situación, caí de bruces al suelo, golpeándome en todo lugar espacioso de mi cuerpo. Una risa estrepitosamente…sexy se apodero de cada sonido de la habitación.

Me levante, ignorándole en un intento desesperado por salir de aquellas cuatro paredes que me asfixiaban lentamente. Trate de moverme pero su mano fue mucho más rápida al tomarme de mi ante brazo. Impendiéndome mi tan anhelada salida.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — Pregunto, levantándose lentamente del sofá.

Empecé a temblar nuevamente, sabía lo que vendría.

No, por favor, Dios.

¡Cálmate, maldita sea!

— V-voy a… — Murmure, tartamudeando, cerrándome rápidamente, ¡Piensa algo rápido, ahora! — Voy a… preparar el desayuno.

— Perfecto — Susurro, después de besar mi cuello lentamente, mientras sus manos abrazaban mi cintura y yo, dejándome guiar por la sensación, me quedaba allí, estática.

Termino su suave masaje, pero no aflojo el agarre de mi cintura, abrí los ojos y él tenia su pelo rozando mi oreja. El control de mi cuerpo volvió lentamente.

— ¿Vamos?, quiero un par de _huevo revueltos_ — Murmuro, con una sarcástica risa entre dientes.

Suspire y caminamos hasta la cocina, abrazados. Ni en un millón de años se me hubiese ocurrido caminar a la cocina, feliz y abrasada con Edward. Seguramente esto era parte de una ilusión óptica o, posiblemente, aún este soñando.

Llegamos a la cocina y no había nadie, seguimos caminando, entre risas, ya que era un poco chistoso ver a Edward caminar como Robot.

— ¿Café? — Pregunte, mientras abría la alacena, aún encarcelada en sus tibios brazos.

— Café — Asintió, besando mi mejilla.

— ¿Con azúcar? — Pregunté nuevamente.

— Azúcar — Asintió, besándome la otra mejilla.

Luego me dio vuelta – todo esto en microsegundos – Lo mire y logre vislumbrar una chispa en sus ojos, brillante. Palpitante. Me perdí en ellos cuando algo caía encima mió. Dejo caer mientras Edward seguía riendo. Grande fue mi sorpresa al saber que era azúcar.

— Me gusta mucho la azúcar — Susurro, mientras me limpiaba toda la azúcar que me había caído encima. El me tomo de las muñecas y me beso en un beso posesivo. Desesperado.

Le correspondí con la misma premura y desesperación, mientras el aflojaba su agarre de mis muñecas. A tientas – otra vez – trate de palpar el posillo del café, encontrando algo parecido a eso y tirándoselo todo en la cara, el dejo de besarme

— ¡A mi me encanta el café! — Exclame, mientras caíamos al piso y nos reíamos como tontos enamorados. Era algo demasiado bueno para mi.

— ¿Chicos? — Llamo la cantarina voz de Alice — ¿Bella, Edward? — Murmuro muy cerca de la cocina.

Edward dejo de besarme, me agarro de las muñecas y me levanto como si pesara dos kilos en vez de cuarenta. Alice entro a los pocos segundos por la puerta principal de la mano de Jasper.

Vi sus manos, entrelazadas entre si, y luego miraba sus ojos, de nuevo, con aquella chipa de suspicacia en los dos, luego, volvía mi vista a sus manos…

— ¿Qu..que significa todo esto? — Murmuro Alice, atónita.

Por supuesto, no repare en sus facciones. Jasper solo sonreía a un lado, y le dirigía una mirada elocuente a Edward, quien a su pesar, también sonreía. En cambio Alice, era un cuento totalmente diferente. Su cara con unas extrañas fracciones eran todo un maravilloso y deleitante poema.

— ¿Y bien, no dirás nada? — Pregunto la pequeña, soltándose del agarre de Jasper, mirando el techo y todo a mi alrededor. — ¿No _dirán_ nada? — Continuo.

— Todo fue culpa del ratón — Comento Edward con una risita entre dientes — Bella les tiene fobia.

Trate de aguantar el aire en mis pulmones para no reírme.

— ¿Ratón? — Pregunto Alice, cruzándose de brazos, mientras Jasper caminaba alrededor inspeccionando el lugar — ¿Un ratón que le gusta el azúcar y el café? — Comentó con una pequeña sonrisita.

— No, que le gusta el _queso _— Anuncio, apuntando el queso que extrañamente estaba botado en el piso, agujereado.

Alice lo vio y asintió.

— Bueno, tendrán que ordenar todo el desastre que hizo ese tal _ratón_ antes que a Esme le de ataque al ver todo esto botado y desordenado — Comunicó ella, con voz de mandamás. Asintió levemente, con una sonrisa en sus ojos, luego de salir de la mano con Jasper, quien también sonreía.

— Era tan obvio que terminarían juntos — Comenté, feliz.

— Por supuesto — Argumento Edward, llamando mi atención, perdiéndome en sus ojos.

— ¿No sería bueno que empezáramos ahora a arreglar lo que el _ratón_ deshizo? — Le pregunte, llevando mis manos a su cuello, haciendo comillas en el aire.

— Tenemos todo el día.

.

.

Pasé el día con Edward.

Me senté entre sus piernas y leí todas las novelas que quería, mientras el disfrutaba del paisaje y escuchaba música de mi mp3, compartiendo audífonos y a la vez, un dulce y agradable silencio.

A Jasper no le importaba, es más, parecía más ocupado con Alice, pero en cambio, ella, no me quitaba un ojo de encima, sabia que esta noche tendría que pagar cuentas con ella. Sería su vil presa a la medianoche.

De todas formas, pasaba lo mismo en el caso contrario.

Desde un principio, sabia muy bien que Jasper y Alice terminarían juntos. Aquella flama que se encendía en sus vibrantes ojos cuando apenas cruzaban unas leves palabras era suficiente testimonio de su infinito amor.

— Eres bastante agradable cuando tienes la boca cerrada — Comento Edward, mientras cerraba Orgullo y Prejuicio. — 'Me gusta cuando callas por que estas como ausente'

¿Qué clase de declaración es esa?

— Pues... — Comenté, alcanzando otro libro de mi gran colección— tu te ves mucho mejor cuando no dices nada. O como dicen por ahí, 'calladito te vez mejor'.

Y tal como dije, se quedo callado, no sin antes reír entre dientes.

— Eres brava — Sonrío, colocando su boca cerca de mi cuello — Eso me gusta.

La sangre hirvió con fervor en mis mejillas causándole risa a Edward y, aprovechando mi estado de completa vergüenza, besando sonoramente parte de mi hombro.

— Q-quiero lee-er — Dije, acercando el libro a mis ojos.

— Puedes leer conmigo detrás tuyo — Continuo — Lo has hecho todo este tiempo.

— No…puedo — Insistí, negando con la cabeza.

Edward gruño levemente, dejando de besarme. Mi cuerpo, de a poco, fue recobrando sus sentidos y mi fuerza de voluntad fue creciendo. Sonreí internamente al saber que esta batalla la había ganado yo, y Edward había cedido con bandera blanca.

— Esto no se quedará así, Isabella Swan.

Reí ante la mención de su comentario. Volví la vista a mi libro, grande fue mi impresión al saber que lo leía al revés, Edward estalló en risas conmigo. Eso era patético.

— Primera vez que veo a alguien leer al revés — Apunto el libro — Es sumamente original. Lo pondré en práctica pronto, tu ya me sirves de motivación.

— Por supuesto — Asentí, con la misma sonrisa de antes

.

.

Bajé las escaleras agarrando mi pelo en una coleta alta, últimamente estaba haciendo mucho calor en Forks, algo sumamente inusual en el lugar más frió de toda América. Mi polera sin mangas blanca que usaba ahora era una claro ejemplo de mi explicación.

Llegue a la planta baja y me dirigí a la cocina, hace una hora que no veía a Edward y el no daba señales de vida por los lugares más concurridos de la casa. Un que odiara admitirlo, me preocupaba.

Iba a entrar a la cocina, pero al llegar a la puerta recordé mi móvil botado al lado del sofá rojo, ya que aquella noche perdí los estribos de mis objetos personales… me sonrojé al solo recordarlo. Me devolví inquieta a buscarlo mientras los gritos de la cocina retumbaban en toda la sala de estar.

— ¡No puedes negarlo!, es lo mejor que te hemos conseguido — Grito una escandalizada Esme — Tu madre estará muy desilusionada si no aceptaras, sabes perfectamente que a ella le importa esto, tu futuro, querido — Dijo, con voz más apaciguada — Ella solo mira lo mejor para ti.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Grito Edward — Arreglando mi futuro me hará sencillamente feliz.

— Edward, por favor, ya hemos discutido esto, ella vendrá quieras o no — Suspiro Esme, con vehemencia y cansancio.

— Y no entiendo por que…nadie la invito, ni siquiera es bienvenida aquí.

Hubo un prolongado silencio, en donde pensé que ya se habían percatado de mi intrusa presencia y me habían descubierto. Pero no fue así, los gritos siguieron.

— ¡Tú! — Grito de nuevo — ¡No puedo creer semejante falta!, ¿Por qué?¿Para que?, ¡Por que diablos hiciste eso!

— ¡Por tu bien, Edward! — Reclamo Esme, con voz más tranquila que antes, conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones — No quiero que ninguno salga dañado de esto. Estas jugando con fuego, y no quiero que Bella salga lastimada de esto, le tengo demasiada estima para que la lastimes como se te de la gana…

— Yo nunca la lastimaría — Negó Edward — Nunca con intención. — Añadió

— Pues lo creas o no, ahora mismo le estas haciendo daño, y eso no lo permitiré — Concluyo Esme, pisando con sus largos tacones el piso de cerámica — Tu prometida vendrá y actuarás como si nada, aprenderás a quererla y dejaras a Bella en paz.

Trágica.

Esa fue la reacción en sus rostro al verme a mi en la puerta de la cocina.

Después, Alice llego danzando al salón, con un ramo de flores en sus manos, seguramente regalados por Jasper. Nos miro y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Se acerco a nosotros, especialmente a Edward.

— Hay una chica sumamente bonita afuera — Comunicó — Se llama Tanya — ¿Solo yo lo noté o Edward se estremeció ante la mención de su nombre? — Dice que viene a verte a ti, _tintín_.

Lo seguiré repitiendo hasta el cansancio.

Este día era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

* * *

**Notas Autora:**

+ Me perdonaran el masivo retraso que he tenido, pero la verdad, acaba de terminar mi aniversario y me alegra decir que hemos sacado tercer lugar. ¡Si!, no reclamen de ¿Por qué no es un primero?, la verdad es que debo decir que mi fantabuloso curso empezó el aniversario con MENOS 65.000 PUNTOS. ¿Lo creen o no?. Un tercer lugar, es sin duda, memorable.

+ Ahora estoy contada mi motivación para matemática, por que si, ¡Ja!, me va demasiado mal y, en parte, he estado leyendo mucho y estudiando poco, so, tengo que ponerme las pilas en el estudio. Eso significa que los horarios de vagación vía Internet serán reducidos (y vigilados) gracias a mi grandiosa madre y por ende, no podré actualizar hasta dentro de un buen tiempo (Estemos dos semanas conveniente) si no es menos.

+ Agradezco de todo corazón sus rewies, y de paso, les dijo que con _Mistakeland_ publicamos nuestra primera historia en conjunto. Se llama _She's a Boy_. La trama es un poco extraña, pero creo que les gustará. Vayan al perfil de _weremiracle_ y allí lo encontrarán :)

¡Saludos!

**Choke**hold


	8. Cloe

**Inmortal**

_Chokehold_

Cloe

* * *

Lo miré esperando una respuesta, algún indicio de alguna broma, una farsa… quería que me sonriera, que todo lo que imaginaba en mi mente en este momento eran conjeturas mías y solo mías, que en realidad todo un chiste de mal gusto…

¿Es una broma, ¿verdad?

Edward me miró, con cara de estupefacto. Esme se tapo la boca, Alice me miro confusa, y luego volvió su vista a Edward y Jasper levantó una ceja, sin entender tampoco. Yo tenia mis ojos fijos en Edward, pero hasta el parecía confuso.

— ¿Me… estoy perdiendo de algo? – Pregunto Alice, caminando hacia mi.

— No, la verdad es que esta todo más que claro. Tan claro.

— Isabella… —Susurro Edward, cosa que todos pudimos escuchar a la perfección — Yo…

— Es Bella – Lo interrumpí — Y tu prometida te espera en la puerta.

No lo mire más y camine hacia mi habitación, sabiendo que todos en la habitación me miraban marchar; el ambiente tenso persistía en las paredes color crema del hogar Cullen y una traviesa lagrima se resbalo por mi mejilla.

— ¡Bella! — Grito Edward — ¡Bella, de verdad lo siento! — Corrió, tratando de alcanzarme.

— Oh, lo siento querido, ¡Pero es un poco tarde como para siquiera pedir disculpas! — Le grite, casi llegando a mi pieza.

Lamentablemente, él era más rápido que yo y sujeto una de mis manos, reteniéndome.

— Lo siento, Bella, de verdad.

— Me mentiste — Objete, zafándome de mis manos — Me mentiste de la manera más cruel, despiadada y…repugnante.

— ¡No! — Grito, tomándome de los hombros — No entiendes.

Iba a responderle, pero alguien nos interrumpió.

—_¡Eduuuuuuu!_ — Canto una melodiosa voz. A pesar de no haber escuchado su voz, deduje exactamente de quien era.

— Vete con tu prometida y déjame en paz.

Me alejé de él y me metí rápidamente a mi pieza, cerré al puerta y coloque el pestillo. Mis piernas flaquearon, tal cual como si hubiera corrido una maratón; un par de lágrimas bajaron a la misma velocidad con que yo bajaba apoyando mi espalda en la puerta, mientras mi garganta quería gritar de frustración, de ira, de rabia, impotencia.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, y cuantas veces intente omitir los gritos de Alice y Esme para que abriera la puerta, pero cuando todo estuvo en silencio y oscuro, salí de mi trance.

No sabía si había dormido, o la verdad había mirando un punto fijo todo el día; Cuando entraba en trance olvidaba momentáneamente todo y no hacia nada por horas, pareciéndome minutos.

Me levante de apoco, mi cuerpo estaba más que dormido, y sin darme cuenta, al pisar con el pie izquierdo – que al igual que todo mi cuerpo, parecía dormido – caí estrepitosamente al suelo, sonando un golpe seco contra el piso.

No me quise levantar, y me dormí en la alfombra.

Pasé dos días así.

Cuando Esme y Alice vieron que ya había forma de que comiera algo o siquiera entraran a mi pieza, llamaron a un cerrajero quien abrió la puerta al tercer día.

Apenas abrieron la puerta, Alice me abrazo, mientras yo internamente lloraba sin llorar, mi lagrimal no podía, ya no tenia como, producir más liquido para que las lagrimas salieran de mis ojos. Quizás había acabado toda el agua de mi cuerpo sin siquiera darme cuenta. Intente corresponder el abrazo pero no pude, estaba en trance.

Alice y Esme intercambiaron un par de palabras, que yo omití también, y de aquí en adelante me olvidé de todo.

Hasta que desperté en mi cama, limpia y un poco alimentada.

Estuve todo ese día mirando la pared de mi habitación de un color verde oliva, que me recordó el iris de sus ojos. La alfombra, color crema, me recordó la textura de su sedosa piel al rosarla con la punta de mis dedos; las cortinas blancas me recordaron sus dientes, ese conjunto perlado perfectamente unido que producían al sonrisa más perfecta para un comercial de dentífrico.

Estaba loca, todo me recordaba él.

O pintaba de una vez las malditas paredes, o las echaba abajo o…

Me resignaba a que cada vez que entrara a mi habitación, me acordara lo bien dotada de su anatomía.

Algo me saco de mi ensoñación, cuando el velador al lado de mi cama vibraba sin parar. Lo tome en mis manos justo cuando la llamada finalizó. Tenia 32 llamdas perdidas de Charlie, 19 de Jacob y 58 de Alice.

No quería revisar los mensajes.

Apague el celular y con ello me acosté en mi cama, cerré mis ojos sin poder dormir.

¿Por qué la gente se preocupaba por mi?, ¿Qué felicidad les traería a sus vidas estar malgastando sus fuerzas en llamarme cada cinco minutos si yo nunca les contestaría?. Todo sería más fácil si yo muriera, así Charlie no tendría por qué acarrearme como lo hizo todos estos años, Alice podría ocupar su tiempo en producir algo importante en su vida, dedicarse a la moda, el sueño que tanto quería y Jacob podría realizar el sueño de irse a la universidad y sacar un titulo, ser profesional…

Era una carga para todo el mundo.

Incluso para mi.

Yo y mi maldita manía de atormentar a la gente, sin dejar que lo demás lograran sus objetivos en la vida.

Si nadie me hubiera conocido, sus vidas serían muchos más fáciles, más amenas e incluso más plenas. Quizás ahora Charlie seria un gran empresario, no un policía de medio tiempo, sin siquiera tener una pensión para cuando ya le llegue su hora de descansar.

Todo por arruinar su jubilación con mi estúpida medicina.

Alice podría ser la chica mas popular del instituto, sabía vestirse bien, era la persona más simpática y tendría varios hombres invitándola una cena todos los sábados, llenando su calendario hasta el 2020. Luego, se convertiría en una estupenda diseñadora, revolucionaria Forks con todos sus avance de temporada y quizás hasta diseñar su propia marca de ropa…

Pero en vez de eso, aguanto las burlas que me hacían la mayoría de los jóvenes en el instituto, aguantaba la comida que me llegaba a la hora de almuerzo, dejo de diseñar para poder estar conmigo y…

Jacob ahora estaría en la mitad de alguna carrera importante en alguna universidad prestigiosa, perseguido por chicas por doquier, llenándole de números para que alguna pudiese ser la elegida por aquel chico, tendría una novia que lo hiciera feliz, no viajaría todos los días de la Push a Forks solo para verme como estaba después de mis ataques de histeria…

Todos sería más felices sin mi.

Quizás hasta yo.

— ¡Bella, deja de omitirme y ábreme la maldita puerta! — Se escucho la voz de Alice, gritando de cabreada al borde del colapso.

Quizás, si no le respondo, se vaya.

Me quede largo rato en silencio mientras ella seguía al otro lado de la puerta, gritando y golpeando la puerta con sus pequeños pies y nudillos, logrando ningún resultado.

Finalmente, después de varios minutos, se escucho un suspiro.

— Bella — Comenzó, con una voz lastimosa, con pena — Eres mi mejor amiga, créeme que me duele de sobremanera verte sufrir así, sabes que no mereces esto, no lo hagas mas difícil — Suspiro — Por favor, abre al puerta, no quiero reprocharte nada…

"No quiero… — Su voz se corto — No quiero que todo vuelva a ser como hace 5 años atrás…"

Me arrepentí haber dejado a Alice afuera, pero algo dentro de mí no podía – no quería – abrirle la puerta. Aun así me levante y camine hacia el hall del edificio, mientras en el otro lado de la puerta Alice se mantenía en silencio, aún podía sentir su presencia.

Acomode mi espalda en la puerta principal, lo mas probable es que Alice me haya escuchado por que ella hiso lo mismo. Ambas nos quedamos en silencio, haciéndonos compañía limitadas por una puerta.

— Alice, quiero hacerte una pregunta, y de verdad quiero que sea lo más honesta posible — Rompí el silencio, mientras echaba un suspiro — Por favor.

— Esta bien — Contesto — Te seré sincera.

Me demore un poco, trague un poco de saliva y de repente sentí que la glotis de mi faringe era el espacio mas chico de mi cuerpo, me dolió al tragar.

— ¿Crees tu… — Carraspeé — Crees tu que tu vida sería mucho mejor si yo nunca hubiese existido?.

— ¿¡Que! — Grito Alice.

Limítate a contestarme Alice.

Guardo silencio un rato – que para mi pareció horas -, suspiro y comenzó hablar.

— Si quieres que sea totalmente sincera… en un principio siempre pensaba '¿En que diablos me metí?' — Rio — Cuando apenas te conocí supe que eras especial, pero no _taaaan_ especial como lo eres ahora, Bella.

"Supongo que ya sabes como viene la cosa, hace rato comencé a entenderte, y me arme de paciencia para que nuestra amistad fuese lo más normal del mundo, no te digo que haya sido fácil pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado que hemos logrado hasta ahora"

"La verdad, y te lo digo con toda la sinceridad que puedo, si no tuvieras tus pequeños grandes problemas — Rio un poquito — No serías tu — Guardo silencio — A lo que me refiero es que sin tu pequeño grado de autismo no serías mi amiga, es algo que tienes y tendrás para siempre, y de verdad, si me vinieras con esa cursiladas de 'si pudieras devolver el tiempo….' Te dejaría tal cual eres, Bella, la verdad, eres mucho más entretenida así, al menos no me aburro — Se carcajeo.

Termino esperando una respuesta de mi parte. A pesar de haber escuchado atentamente cada una de sus palabras, y su respuesta era muy convincente, no podía entender como es que Alice tenía esa opinión de mi. ¿A pesar de todo el mal rato…?

— Y bueno, tonta ¿me vas abrir la puerta o sigo esperando a que mi trasero quede de forma rectangular?

Sonreí, me levante y apenas abrí la puerta, Alice me había abrasado.

— No vuelvas nunca, nunca, nunca a… hacer algo así. Te lo prohíbo.

Asentí. La invite a pasar y cerré la puerta. Tres minutos después, ambas estábamos sentadas en el sillón tomando café con la tele encendida sin emitir ningún ruido.

—¿Has hablado con Charlie? — Pregunto Alice, tomando un sorbo de su tasa.

— No empieces…

— ¿A Jacob?

— No preguntes cosas obvias…

— Sabes que ellos están preocupados por ti Bella — Me reto, tal cual como si tuviera 5 años — Además, como si fuera poco, Charlie es tu padre y Jacob te mantiene a Cloe… que tampoco esta muy bien que digamos…

Alice dejo la tasa en el posa baso de la mesita de café un tanto distraída. ¿En verdad así de mal estaba Cloe?. Tome un poco de café mientras Alice jugaba con las mangas de su chaleco.

— ¿Que le paso a Cloe?

— Hace días que esta mal; Jacob intento comunicarse contigo pero puesto que eres tan terca… — Suspiro — No quiere comer, no toma agua… además que hace días que no te ve, también, eso es muy penoso para los animales…

— Pero si fue hace poco que…

— Bella — Gruño — Para ti puede que sea poco tiempo, pero la verdad es que ha pasado casi un mes desde que Ed… _ya-tu-sabes-quién_ se fue. No te quites la culpa diciendo que no ha pasado el tiempo, por que es obvio que has dejado todas tus obligaciones de lado.

Alice miro todo mi departamento mientras decía la última frase, y la verdad es que tenia que concederle la razón, hace tiempo estaba muy descuidado; por si fuera poco, salía un olor a muerto de no se donde aun que yo prácticamente me había acostumbrado a ese olor, Alice, _miss pulcritud_, no.

— Vamos a ver a Cloe.

Mientras manejaba hacia el establo, pensaba en mi suerte, karma, o como se que se llame. Sería ya demasiada mala suerte si además de perder a él, perdía a mi mas fiel amigo en todo este tiempo.

Desde los principios me había hecho la idea de que tenia que despedirme de Cloe, los caballos tiene un periodo de vida mucho más corto que nosotros, pero todavía no estaba preparada y tampoco lo quería estar. De ahí que la alimente y gastaba una millonada para que el establo en donde estuviera, estuviese bien y cómoda, sin tener cambios de temperatura y con buena alimentación.

No podía dejarme ahora.

Cuando saque la llave de contacto, Alice me miro.

— ¿Estas segura que…?

— Si.

Nos bajamos del auto y caminamos hacia el rancho. Todo estaba vacío, si no fuera por el guardia que nos abrió la puerta al entrar hubiera pensado que todo estaba abandonado. Por suerte, al llegar, logramos ver a Jacob junto a Cloe.

Apenas entre al rancho, Jacob se me acerco y me abrazo, cosa que no duro más de un minuto y me soltó delicadamente, coloco una mano en mi mejilla y me miro a los ojos. Nuestra amistad era tan… genial que no había palabras necesarias para comunicarnos. Finalmente, me regalo una sonrisa.

— No te merece — Dijo finalmente, yo asentí.

Camine hacia Cloe, quien tenia la mirada fija en la hierba y en sus pies. Por más que le di besos para que me reconociera, no levantaba la vista, me rehuía. Me acerque para acariciarle el pelaje y tirito ante mi tacto.

— Bella — Susurro Jacob, colocando su mano en mi hombro — No creo que Cloe pase la noche.


	9. Realeza

**Inmortal**

_Chokehold_

Realeza

* * *

Por alguna extraña razón no llore por Cloe, quizás se debía a que ya no podía llorar e internamente estaba cerrando mis sentimiento a todos los que amaba, aunque me mentí pensando que no quería que Cloe me recordara como una llorona cuando estuviera en el cielo de los animales… si es que existía eso.

Esa noche me quede con Cloe en el corral; ni si quiera el olor de caballos, con sus fecas y todo rasgo animal pudieron impedir que yo me quedara esa noche con mi mas fiel amiga. Acaricie su pelaje hasta que mi mano se quedo adormilada, y también la cepille por última vez.

— Antes de irte… deberías saber un par de cosas — Le dije, acuclillándome cerca suyo — Eres irremplazable y no sabes lo feliz que estoy de haberte conocido aunque… esta claro que no entiendes una palabra que yo hablo… pero una parte de mi piensa que tú entiendes mucho más de lo que los demás creen.

"Nunca te podré olvidar… Siempre habrá un hueco gigante en mi para ti"

Ella me miraba, mientras sus ojos se ponían cada vez más negros.

— Gracias por todo.

A continuación, Cloe acuclilló sus piernas y se dejo caer en el suelo con sutileza. Su patas traseras se flectaron primero, cayendo de trasero al suelo, y luego dejo de estirar las patas delanteras con cuidado, mientras su cabeza tocaba el suelo de paja. Me acerque a ella, y acomode su pesada cabeza entre mis piernas, ya sabiendo que significaba eso.

Los caballos pasan toda una vida de pie, durmiendo, comiendo y hasta haciendo nada de pie y solo se tiraban al suelo cuando ya les llegaba la hora.

Cloe iba a morir.

Comencé acariciar a Cloe con mis manos temblorosas, mientras sus ojos ya no daban el fuego que siempre tenían. Como sus ojos no se cerraban, tome sus parpados y los cerre, una lágrima escapo al hacer este pequeño gesto, al menos así parecía que estuviera durmiendo.

— Ahora esta descansando — Murmuro Jacob, entrando con una frazada, rodeando mis hombros con el cobertor — Supongo que no querrás salir de aquí…

Jacob dejo la frase en el aire pero la pude entender, asentí con la cabeza y él se acomodó en el suelo al frente mio, al otro lado de la cabeza de Cloe, me dedico una tímida sonrisa mientras yo repetía el mismo gesto casi por inercia, mientras más lagrimas salían por mis ojos.

— No te dejare sola — Comento con voz paternal después de un rato — Debes saber que no estas sola en esto.

'Gracias' le intente decir, a pesar de que ningún fonema salió de mi boca, esta se movió, el entendió a la perfección lo que le dije. Acerco uno de sus dedos y lo paso por mi mejilla, sacando una lágrima.

El resto de la noche nos quedamos callados compartiendo solo las palabras que emitían nuestros ojos. No supe cuantas cosas le dije con toda sinceridad, ni cuantas cosas el me confeso, pero el vinculo que tenia con Jacob esta tan personal que su cercanía de vidas pasadas anteriores, el me conocía tan bien como Cloe.

Desperté con su peso demás en mi cuerpo, era Jacob, quien acomodaba su cabeza en mi hombro. Por la posición del sol filtrándose por las ventanas, debía de ser todavía temprano. Cuando intente sacar mi celular del bolsillo trasero del jeans, me di cuenta que estaba agarrotada de pies a cabeza, de verdad nunca había dormido tan incómodamente en mi vida – y vaya que había dormido en muchos lugares – pero a pesar de eso, esta noche había sido sumamente especial.

8:37 marcaba el reloj de la pantalla táctil del celular.

— ¿Tan temprano es? — Murmuro Jacob con una voz ronca madrugadora, estirando los brazos hacia arriba.

Lo imité.

— Buenos días para ti también, Jacob.

El se rio suavemente.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que me percate de mis piernas frías; con mi mano palpe el pelaje de Cloe y me di cuenta que estaba más que frio, hace horas que llevaba muerta sobre mi piernas.

— ¿La vas a enterrar en algún lugar especial?

Sinceramente no había pensado en eso, ni siquiera había pensado en enterrarla, ella todavía vivía para mi. Suspire, de apoco tenia que hacerme la idea de que ella ya no estaría corriendo conmigo encima en carreras de caballos nunca más.

— No lo había pensado…

— Cerca, hay un cementerio de mascotas — Comento, levantándose — La podríamos llevar en mi camioneta…

— No — Conteste con determinación — La verdad es que si tengo un lugar especial donde me gustaría enterrar a Cloe.

Jacob me tendió la mano para levantarme.

Ese mismo día por la tarde, Jacob, Alice, Charlie y una amiga del instituto que también conocía a Cloe, estuvieron en el entierro de mi yegua. Sentía que de alguna forma, todos estaban ahí para rendirle un pequeño homenaje a ella, después de todo, todos tenían algo que agradecerle.

Después de esta despedida, Charlie nos invitó a todos a comer en un lugar cerca de nuestro antiguo instituto para almorzar, Angela se excuso, diciendo que tenia que trabajar en menos de una hora más, pero que pronto tomaríamos un café para ponernos al día. Jacob, Alice y yo nos sentamos en una mesa apartada mientras Charlie seguía aparcando el automóvil, una señora tomo las orden de todos y cuando pedí una cerveza, tantos los ojos de Alice como Jacob se fijaron en mi.

— Bella, tu no bebes al…

— Eso sería todo por ahora, pronto llegara mi padre para pedir también — Sonreí a la mesera, mientras le entregaba el menú.

Alice volvió al ataque.

— ¡Bella, no te hagas la desentendida!

— ¿Qué tiene de malo una cerveza, Alice?, no creo que me sea imposible caminar después de una cerveza…

Jacob rio estrepitosamente, mientras Charlie caminaba hacia nuestra mesa, acercando la silla hacia su cuerpo y sentándose lentamente nos miro con una marcada interrogación en su rostro.

Alice suspiro y explico todo lo acontecido, papa me miro con cara de pocos amigos, tanto él como Alice sabían que yo no tomaba una pisca de Alcohol, salvo en ocasiones especiales…. Quizás demasiado especiales.

Jenny, nuestra mesera, se acercó y saludo a Charlie efusivamente, al parecer eran más que conocidos. Charlie y Jenny conversaron afablemente, manteniendo una conversación más que circunstancial. Cuando Alice carraspeo, sutilmente, Charlie se acordó que estábamos nosotros tres en la mesa, todos mirándolo con una ceja alzada, pude jurar que se sonrojo levemente.

— Ella es Jenny — Presento — Una amiga.

Ella nos sonrió y se devolvió a la cocina para hacer el pedido de Charlie. Siento que se fue corriendo a a su aposento, como huyendo. Charlie tenia esa buena amiga demasiado escondida, quizás después tendríamos que ponernos al día.

Creo que no fui la única en notar el incomodo silencio después de aquello.

— Y… hum… — Comenzó Jacob — ¿Cómo va el trabajo, Charlie?

El ambiente se hizo menos denso cuando la conversación afloro entre los cuatro y todos comenzamos a tomar cervezas, alegremente. Comimos hasta que estuvimos hastiados y conversamos tantas cosas que todos estos años había pasado por alto – Historia de cumpleaños, leyendas ancestrales de La Push, cuchicheos y hasta recetas familiares-. Hicimos un recorrido por nuestras infancias, compartiendo anécdotas bochornosas – comentadas por Charlie, obviamente – hasta llegar al tiempo presente.

Al parecer nadie quería irse a casa.

— Hace tiempo que no hacíamos esto — Murmuro Alice, feliz, pero con un deje de melancolía en su hablar — No me había percatado que extrañaba… esta sensación familiar.

Sabia a lo que se refería.

— Bueno, chicos, lamentablemente los mayores tenemos que laburar para pagar cenas melancólicas como estas — Sonrió Charlie, depositando unos cuantos billetes encima de la mesa — Ya va a comenzar mi turno de noche.

Nos despedimos de Charlie mientras nosotros seguimos con nuestra amena conversación, cada vez más alegre, y no sabia si era producto del alcohol ingerido, o porque de verdad me estaba alegrando de la charla de mis dos amigos.

— ¡Entonces…E-E-Entonces! — Grito Alice, con la botella de Corona en su mano, haciéndonos callar — Me dijo: ¡Estas despedida! — Y se rio encima de la mesa, aferrándose de la botella.

Jacob y yo nos largamos a reír, acomodándome en su hombro, mientras él se reía gravemente en mi oído, mucho más fuerte que yo. Varias veces la sola risotada de Jacob llamada la atención de todos los presentes en el restorán, poniéndome nerviosa y con el codo punsaba su brazo para que dejara de reírse tan estrepitosamente.

Tome un sorbo de mi bebida y procese nuevamente la información. Deje de reir.

— ¿No tienes trabajo, Alice? — Pregunte, dándole otro sorbo a mi bebida, las tres cervezas anteriores me estaban pasando factura.

— _Nooooooooop_ — Sonrió, con las mejillas sonrosadas, su voz sonaba mucho mas… alegre de lo que realmente era — Pero es mejor así, no quería trabajar ahí — Dio un sorbo a la botella de vidrio — ¡mi talento se estaba desperdiciando en ese lugar!

Comenzó a reír y Jacob propuso un salud por los desempleados, los tres alzamos nuestros líquidos para estallar en risas de nuevo. Juro, en toda mi vida, que nunca me había reído tan disparatadamente por aquello. Las mejillas y mi estomago estaban tan adoloridos producto de las carcajadas que Jacob y Alice me provocaban.

Todos estábamos en silencio cuando el sonido de la televisión llamo mi atención. Lejos de nosotros, en un costado, colgando, el aparato reproducía las noticias a nivel internacional. No sabía si estaba viendo bien, pero mientras enfocaba mi vista en la pantalla, el personaje que salía en la caja cuadrada me parecía familiar.

— ¡Es Edward! — Grito Alice, llamando al atención de todo el restorán — ¡Jenny, súbele por favor!

La mesera tomo el control remoto encima de sus manos y comenzó a subir el volumen, todos estuvimos atentos a la noticia.

— … Esta tarde se ha celebrado el casamiento más esperado del año — Relato la periodista —El Barón Edward Anthony Masen Cullen a contraído matrimonio con la condesa de Francia, Tanya Henrrietta Thermopolis Renaldy.

A continuación, el noticiero presentaba una serie de videos de ambos en un balcón de algún palacio, ambos vestidos con elegantes trajes que ni siquiera con seis vidas de esclavitud podría pagar.

Ambos lucían extremadamente felices.

— El casamiento se celebro alrededor de las veinte horas en el palacio de Fontainebleau…

— ¿Q-que? — Pregunto Alice, tratando de hablar coherentemente, movió su boca incesantemente, mirándome, pero nunca produjo ningún sonido en esta secuencia de movimientos.

— ¿Tu primo es un Barón, Alice? — Pregunto Jacob, sin poder creérselo tampoco.

— No…No lo sabia — Respondió sorprendida — Hasta donde sabia Edward era… solo un primo… nu-nunca me comento nada.

Los tres permanecimos en silencio hasta que la noticia acabo.

¿Edward era de la realeza?


	10. Sueños

**Inmortal**

_Chokehold_

Sueños

* * *

- ¡Esta en todos lados! – Grito Alice, colérica, esparciendo todos los periódicos encima de mi mesa - ¡Como es que ese bastardo nunca me dijo nada!

Sentía que los decibeles de Alice retumbaban en mi cabeza, golpeando las paredes mentales, produciéndome una jaqueca de los mil demonios. Gruñí, Alice no se iba a callar nunca.

- Alice, de verdad – Insistí, sentada en el sofá con un café bien cargado en mis manos – Me duele la cabeza.

- Ya lo sé Bella – Comento, restándole importancia - ¿Pero acaso puedes creerlo? ¡Yo soy su prima favorita!, ¡Favorita, Bella, FA-VO-RI-TA! – Exclamo, tomando un periódico semanal alzándolo al aire - ¿Cómo es que nunca me explico la situación?, ¡Tenia tiempo de sobra!

Suspire resignada, definitivamente Alice no callaría ni con mil cintas en la boca.

Encendí la televisión colocando un canal de música, tratando que los gritos de Alice fueran mitigados por un poco de electro pop. Todavía no podía entender a que se debía todo este alboroto – que solo Alice es capaz de hacer – pero me dolía tanto al cabeza que hasta pensar era imposible. No iba a gastar las pocas neuronas que despertaron conmigo esa mañana en los berrinches de Aice.

- ¡Dios mio! – Grito, cara de haber descubierto américa – No puede ser…

Seguí haciendo zapping con el control remoto hasta tratar de encontrar el programa que dieran música decente cuando, sin previo aviso, un cojín se estampo en mi cara. Miré enojada a Alice, ¡el café se había dado vuelta en el sillón blanco!

- ¡Te estoy hablando, Bella! – Grito ella, con furia.

- ¡Pues habla! – Le reproche, levantándome del sofá, mostrándole mi pijama - ¡Después que laves todo el desastre que hiciste con tu proyectil!

Ella suspiro, y se acercó al sillón semi-manchado sentándose al lado mio.

- Bella… - Comenzó, calmadamente - ¿Qué pasa… que pasaría si Jasper también es Barón?

Alce mis cejas, esa pregunta no me la esperaba.

- He… bueno… - Me rasque la cabeza – Supongo que si se casan ambos serían parte de la realeza… no lo sé…Sabes que ese no es un campo muy explorado en mi caso…

- ¿Sería una… Baronesa? – Sonrió, con un brillo en sus ojos poco usual - ¿Sería parte de la realeza?

- ¿Cómo es que todavía no has averiguado si Jasper es Barón? – Suspire – Llevas toda la mañana recopilando información sobre Edward, en alguna de las notas de prensa amarilla debería salir los presentes que asistieron al famoso casamiento.

Ella me miro sorprendida.

- ¡Cuánto sabes!

Alice me beso la mejilla con un sonoro beso y echo a correr hacia el comedor de mi departamento, donde claramente estaba su cuartel del paparazaeo. Volví hacer zapping con el control hasta encontrar una película decente. Me entretuve mirando el principio, más que nada aprovechando el pequeño espacio de paz que el demonio de metro cincuenta me daba, estando enfocada en los titulares de todos los periódicos de esta mañana.

- ¡Aquí está! – Grito, feliz

- ¿Qué dice?

- Entre los presentes del esperado matrimonio – Citó – Se encontraba su amigo de la infancia, el Barón Jasper Aaron Hale, acompañado de su futura novia, la duquesa española Elisabeth Clementine de Toledo…

Su voz se fue apagando mientras leía esto.

- Oh, Alice – Replique, pero sus ojos estaban perdidos mirando la foto blanco y negro de Jasper junto con una mujer alta y hermosa.

- Su prometida – Dijo, muy bajito.

Me acerque a ella y me acuclille. No sabia que hacer, asique puse mi mano en una de sus rodilla y la mire con empatía. Eso no calmaría su malestar pero…

Resulta que a mi también me paso eso, amiga.

Acto después, Alice arrugo el diario en sus manos, rompiéndolos en pedacitos. Se levanto con determinación y me miro, tirada en el suelo, para tenderme una mano para levantarme. Cuando estuve de pie, quise preguntarle que era lo que le pasaba, pero ella se aventuro con su respuesta.

- Vamos a ir a Francia.

Un silencio se activó después de esa potente frase. Alce una ceja y la mire con determinación… la verdad es que nunca había visto a Alice de esa manera… tan decidida.

- ¡Pero que disparates estas diciendo, Alice! – Le grite, tomándola de los hombros, mientras la zamarreaba - ¿Entiendes lo que acabas de decir?

- Claro que si, Bella – Sonrió, mientras la determinación llenaba su rostro – Nunca había estado más segura que nunca.

Te creo…

- Ya… pero, ¿Cómo quieres ir?, nosotros no somos de la realeza Alice, somos gente normal rayando lo pobre. La gente normal rayando lo pobre no compra tickets de avión de repente para ir a Francia – Expliqué, sin tomar aire.

- Bella… entiendo que estés confundida, créeme que si – Suspiro, sentándome en una silla – Pero de verdad no puedo, no puedo permitir que Jasper se case con esa Toledo… con esa arpía asquerosa… - Dijo, tomando mis manos – Aún tengo una oportunidad para ser feliz junto al hombre que amo, Bells, y necesito pelear por esto, y aunque todo esto salga mal, tendré la conciencia tranquila que hice algo al respeto y no me quede sentada aquí viendo como la vida pasa a mi alrededor, ¿Entiendes?. Tengo que luchar por lo que creo.

Trague pesado, entendía a la perfección lo que decía, pero una parte de mi no quería aceptarla.

Ella aún podía ser feliz con Jasper, su amor era mutuo, era un matrimonio de la realeza arreglado, quizás igual que el de Edward… pero todavía no era consumado en su totalidad. No así como el de…

Edward.

Suspire.

- ¿Cómo vas a llegar, si no tienes trabajo?

Alice se sorprendió, supuse que se le había escapado ese detalle, ella era demasiado – DEMASIADO – impulsiva para la mayoría de las cosas.

- Pediré un crédito en el banco – Dijo, y pude jurar que casi sin pensar.

- Alice, vas a quedar encasillada hasta las patas, no es una buena opción…

- ¡Pero Bella!, necesito ir

- Te los pagaré yo, todavía tengo mucho dinero guardado de las carreras que gané con Cloe – Explique, mientras Alice daba saltitos por toda la habitación, pero la retuve del brazo, obligando a que se sentara de nuevo, ella me miro serio – Escúchame, Alice, y escúchame muy bien, porque no te repetiré esto – Suspire – Si las cosas se ponen feas con… Edward… yo tomaré mis cosas y me devolveré enseguida, y tu ni nadie podrá detenerme. ¿Entendido?

Alice tenía fuego en los ojos, pero asintió.

Le tendí mi mano, mirándola a los ojos, esta era la única forma que tenia para saber que iba a cumplir su palabra. Ella acerco al suya, estrechándome la mano, mirándome a los ojos sin ningún pestañeo.

Era una promesa.

.

.

Después de varios regaños por parte de Jacob, Charlie y la madre de Alice – Que tiene exactamente el carácter de Alice pero mucho más explosivo – Conducimos hacia el aeropuerto para comprar tickets al primer avión que saliera de Forks.

Alice se encargo del equipaje mientras que yo de lo administrativo. Deje dinero suficiente para que Jacob pagara las cuentas de la casa mientras yo me daba mis 'posibles vacaciones', busque paquetes turísticos por internet y hoteles baratos.

Necesite tres tasas café y dos cupcakes para sacar la cuenta de nuestra expedición, agregando y quitando todas las posbilidades que al final, raya para la suma, daban cifras rojas. Bien rojas, bajo cero.

Entre todos nuestros amigos, y gracias a un fondo monetario llamado 'mama de Alice' logramos rechazar el crédito de banco que tanto habíamos pensado para poder viajar. Lo bueno es que el dinero prestado se devolvería sin ningún problema, pero sin ninguna tasa de crecimiento por demora.

En fin, fuimos auspiciadas hasta por el papá de Jacob, Billy, quien nos dio cincuenta dólares si prometíamos comprarle algo. Alice le prometió una chaqueta de cuero estilosa. Billy solo le tendió el dinero con una mueca en la cara. Billy y la moda no congeniaban.

Por fin, cuando nos dependimos de todos, prometiendo hacer las respectivas llamadas de 'estoy bien' donde sea que nos encontráramos en el mundo, caminamos hacia la ventanilla de las aerolíneas para comprar los tan tramitados tickets de avión.

- Dos pasajes para París, por favor – Pedí, casi con un suspiro.

Alice me golpeo el brazo.

- Boba, son para Italia, en este momento están en Florencia – Me regaño, dirigiéndose a la dependienta que nos vendía los boletos de avión. Alice rebusco en su cartera gigante un periódico que luego doblo frente a mis narices, apuntando una noticia que estaba destacada de color verde – Léelo, el destino es Florencia, Italia.

- ¿Cuántos boletos? – Pregunto, tecleado rápidamente.

- Dos

- ¿Requieren pasaje de vuelta?

Nos miramos al mismo tiempo, la verdad, habíamos pensada en tantas cosas las últimas cinco horas que nos olvidamos completamente del regreso. Por supuesto, algo debía escaparse después de toda esta burda aventura.

- No – Respondió Alice – Por el momento no, gracias.

Mientras la chica tecleaba rápidamente en su ordenador, Alice se acerco para susurrarme en el oído.

- Si las cosas se ponen feas, tomamos nuestras cosas y nos marchamos inmediatamente. Te juro, te prometo que no me negare si me obligas meterme al avión si no hay nada que hacer entre lo mio y Jasper…

- Alice…

Le iba a reprochar pero ella se adelantó.

- El amor no se obliga, Bella, no se impone… Dudo mucho que resulte como te dije recién, pero siempre hay que ver la situación de todas las maneras posibles. – Sonrió, tomando mi mano con fuerzas – Y, además, te llevo para que me ayudes también… y si… que me controles un poco – Se hecho a reír – La verdad es que si es por mi ¡dormiría hasta en la calle con total de ver a Jasper!

La mire con reproche, como si yo fuera su madre y le solté la mano.

- Alice, de verdad, necesito insistirte en que no tenemos dinero más que una semana en un hostal bien barato, con suerte. No pretendo pasar más tiempo durmiendo en las callejuelas de un lugar que ni siquiera conozco. Lo digo en serio.

Ella asintió, entendiendo a la perfección cada una de mis palabras.

- El próximo vuelo sale en dos horas más – Aclaro la dependienta, levantando su vista de la computadora – Aunque no es un vuelo directo, obligadamente tiene que ir a New York para tomar otro avión internacional. Desde Forks es imposible tomar un vuelo directo al lugar de su destino…

- Lo tomamos – Sonrió Alice, concienzuda.

Y de aquí en adelante, empezaba mi perdición.


	11. Realidad

**Inmortal**

_Chokehold_

Realidad

* * *

No sé si eran los nervios, la clase turista de nuestros asientos, los codazos de Alice me daba cada vez que dormía, el asiento no reclinable, la poca batería que le quedaba a mi Ipod justo ese día, o el bebe del asiento delantero que no paraba de llorar… pero el viaje fue interminable. No hallaba la hora en llegar a Italia, y ni siquiera llevábamos la mitad de viaje hacia Nueva York.

Suspire por décima vez. No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo.

Deje el Ipod en el bolsillo del asiento e intente mirar por la ventana. Fue inútil, no había nada que ver más que oscuridad y las luces de emergencia en las alas del avión. No había ni luna ni estrellas y por lo visto, tampoco suelo. Quizás estábamos volando en una nube.

Una nube tormentosa igual que mi vida en ese momento.

- ¿En que piensas? – Pregunto de repente Alice, suspirando, ni siquiera con su sueño pesado y con los audífonos podía pasar por alto el llanto del bebe frente a mi.

- En que no quiero tener hijos si no es estrictamente necesario – Sonreí.

Alice se rio conmigo y ambas nos miramos. Por muy risa que fuera, no dejaba de ser nerviosa. Tanto Alice como yo miraba la hora inquietantemente, y cada vez que pasaba la aeromoza preguntaba cuanto faltaba para llegar a la gran manzana. Creo que por lo mismo, ningún aeromozo a pasado por el pasillo donde esta sentada Alice para no ser angustiado por sus preguntas frecuentes.

- ¿Estas nerviosa? – Pregunto, dejando los audífonos en el mismo bolsillo donde había dejado el Ipod.

Me podía mentir a mi misma una y mil veces. Podía mentir a Charlie – Y eso que soy realmente mala mintiendo, Charlie siempre me creía si agregaba algo convincente (eso y la gran ayuda de Alice -. Podía mentir a Jacob, a Billy, Renée… pero Alice…

Ella era muy diferente a los demás.

- Si… pero no es solo por él – Recalque, intentado no mirarla a los ojos – Existen tantas variables en este viaje que ninguna de las dos controlamos… me carga pensar que vamos a ir… a la vida…

- ¿A la vida? – Pregunto, alzando una ceja.

- Bueno, si… - Inquirí, acomodándome en el asiento – No sabemos cuanto tiempo nos vamos a quedar, no sabemos donde alojar, no sabemos que haremos cuando lleguemos al aeropuerto, no conocemos la ciudad, no tenemos ningún pariente en la ciudad…

- ¡Bella! – Grito Alice - ¡Pero que pesimista eres!

Puse los ojos en blanco, sabia que Alice diría eso.

- Dime… o mejor aún, contéstame con total certeza alguna de las preguntas que te hice – La reté.

Ella intento hablar, moviendo su boca con notorio nerviosismo, pero no pudo sacar más que unos pocos monosílabos inconclusos y varios murmullos que ni siquiera ella se entendía.

Punto para mi.

- ¡Agh, Bells!, ni siquiera estamos allá y ya piensas en devolverte.

- Nunca he dicho eso…

- Pues como lo dices si piensas eso – Reclamo, cruzándose de brazos – Sé leer entre líneas, Bella, y sé que la única preocupación que de verdad pasa por tu mente es Edward, lo demás es secundario…

Punto para Alice.

- Quizás…

Alice me miro con reproche apenas dije esa palabra, puse los ojos en blanco de nuevo.

- ¡Esta bien! Puede que tengas razón.

- ¿Puede?, ¡Pero claro que tengo la razón!

- Esta bien, si la tienes.

Alice sonrió mientras aplaudía.

- Bueno, será mejor que intentes dormir un poco, no queremos que Edward te vea con esa cara de Zombie preocupada que llevas ahí – Sonrió, apuntando mi cara de pocos amigos – Queremos sorprender a estos Barones, ¿No? – Me guiñó el ojo – Traje unos conjuntos veraniegos para esta temporada italiana primaveral…

- Alice – Gruñí, arrastrando cada una de las palabras – Edward…esta…casado.

¿Intentaba convencer a Alice… o a mi?

- Nunca es tarde para el a…

- Esta vez si que es tarde – Respondí, mordazmente, girándome hacia la ventana – Mucho más que un leve retraso.

.

.

Llegamos a la gran manzana en la madrugada, tuvimos que esperar hasta el mediodía para abordar nuestro segundo avión. Sin pensarlo demasiado, dormimos lo que quedaba de espera en el aeropuerto, improvisando unas pequeñas camas en los asientos de embarque para el próximo vuelo.

Desayunamos a las pocas horas de dormir y abordamos el segundo avión con media hora de retraso – Alice se entretuvo demasiado en el baño cambiándose de ropa – nuestros nombres fueron vociferados por el alto parlante tres veces en el gran aeropuerto.

Toda la gente sabía como nos llamábamos.

Fueron las siete horas de vuelo más espeluznantes de mi vida. Alice me miraba con insensata preocupación. Según ella, nunca me había visto tan blanca en toda su vida, parecía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento. Como medida de protección, no comí nada que los aeromozos me sirvieron.

Sabia que no era una mareo común, pero sentía las paredes de mi estomago demasiado estrechas y robustas, como si las mariposas revolotearan solas entre mi jugo gástrico. Estaba más que nerviosa, hecha todo un manojo de nervios. El pulso se sentía en mis arterias yugulares y las manos me sudaron en todo el viaje.

Apenas el avión aterrizo, Alice se levanto de su asiento.

Era el momento.

.

.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos dando vueltas por el centro de Florencia, pero el sol y el calor no parecían ayudarnos demasiado. Los pies me dolían demasiado como para caminar bajo estas temperaturas, pero Alice parecía hecha de batería de litio, no se acababa nunca.

Caminamos cerca de unas bancas y me senté en una de ellas, estirando los pies, Alice siguió caminando si darse cuenta que yo ya no podía caminar más, hasta que a media cuadra volvió su vista hacia mi y volvió corriendo.

- ¿Pero que haces?, ¡no tenemos tiempo que perder!

Me costó hablar, recién estaba recuperando el aire cuando ella me tomo de la muñeca y me levanto de un solo tirón, obligándome a caminar de nuevo. Alcance a tomar la maleta en mi mano izquierda antes que la perdiera.

- ¿Sabes si quiera hacia donde vamos, Alice? – Pregunte, subiendo una enorme colina, totalmente cansada – Llevas viendo ese mapa hace cinco horas y siento que hemos pasado por la misma parte unas cuatro veces…

- Por supuesto que sé donde estamos, Bells – Sonrió, deteniéndose.

¡Gracias Dios por las plegarias escuchadas!

- Descansa en la sombra de ese árbol, yo iré a ese negocio a comprar un par de aguas y recibir indicaciones…

- ¿No que sabias donde estamos? – Pregunte, cruzándome de brazos.

Jaque mate.

Alice iba a responder, pero solo apunto algo al lado mio con expresión de alarma.

- ¡Bells, tu maleta!

Mire hacia mi lado y, efectivamente, mi maleta rodaba colina abajo a toda velocidad.

¡Mierda!

Corrí detrás de ella ante la mirada atenta de todos los lugareños; algunos se reían de mis desgracias y otros me gritaban cosas en Italiano, que por el tono pude entender que eran ánimos. A cada paso que daba sentía que la maleta iba mucho más rápido que yo, hombres y mujeres se hacían a un lado mientras yo gritaba como loca cuidado…

… Excepto alguien que pasó por alto mis gritos de alerta.

- ¡Hey, cuidado! – Le grite al joven que todavía no se daba cuenta que mi maleta estaba a punto de atropellarlo.

Y… justamente eso paso.

El callo hacia el piso, frenando la famosa maleta que cayó al suelo junto con él. Me tape la boca y seguí corriendo hacia allí.

Sentía que todo el pueblo estaba mirando en mi dirección.

- ¡_Mi dispiace_! – Rogué, sin todavía ver la cara del damnificado - _¡è colpa mia!_ ¡Lo siento demasiado!

- Pero que mal hablas Italiano – Dijo él, levantándose rápidamente y con demasiada gracia para alguien normal.

Se dio media vuelta y me miro fijamente. Tenía unos cabellos broncíneos perfectamente ordenados, con un par de ojos grises que me miraban atentos. Toda mueca de odio quedo remplazaba por una de aturdimiento, finalizando en una sonrisa amable.

- Me parece que esto te pertenece – Me dijo en inglés, con un toque de italiano, levantando mi maleta con ruedas demasiado veloces – A la otra intenta que no atropelle a nadie cuando subas la colina nuevamente…

Me guiño un ojo.

¡Me guiño un ojo!

Se acercó a mí y me coloco la manilla de mi maleta en las manos, con una leve sonrisa.

- Me llamo Cayo y de nada

Bella, sale del trance, sale del trance.

Agite mi cabeza de un lado a otro y le sonreí ampliamente.

- Si, gracias, y lo siento de nuevo por… bueno… - ¡Di algo! - ¿De verdad mi italiano es tan malo?

El rio con ganas ante la pregunta más estúpida en la historia de las preguntas estúpidas, si es que existe una historia.

Vi como Alice llegaba corriendo colina abajo junto con una enorme cara de preocupación en su rostro, pero mientras se acercaba, podía apreciar como su expresión de horror pasaba a una amena y alegre… con un toque de picardía. Alice.

- ¡Bella! – Grito cuando estuvo cerca mio - Ni siquiera en gimnasia te había visto correr así – Respiro hondo, acomodando sus manos en sus caderas, guardando compostura y elegancia – Y al parecer corrías por el premio mayor… - Miro a Aro.

¡Alice, ya cállate!

Me sonroje en un santiamén, al parecer tanto Cayo como Alice repararon en mi notorio sonrojo y la incomodidad fluyo entre nosotros tres. Alice y sus comentarios hacia desconocidos la verdad es que nunca son bien recibidos. Suspire.

- Soy Cayo – Dijo el joven de cabellos broncíneos, tendiéndole una mano a Alice.

- ¡Al fin alguien que habla inglés! – Respondió feliz, estrechándole la mano - ¿Crees que podrías darnos unas indicaciones?, estamos un poquitín perdidas.

- ¿Perdidas? – Pregunte, pero ninguno de los dos me hizo caso. Alice se acercó a Cayo para mostrarle un mapa de Florencia.

- Necesitamos llegar al _Palazzo Vecchio_ – Explico Alice, con un italiano pero que el mio.

Cayo la miro sorprendido, pero su expresión fue modificada por una de sonrisa agradable. Dobló el mapa entre sus manos y todas las notas que tenia Alice en ellas y se las paso nuevamente.

- Vamos para allá entonces - Sonrió – Yo vivo allí.

.

.

Resulta que Cayo no era solo un lugareño damnificado por una maleta de una inexperta turista desquiciada, paseando por el centro de Florencia disfrutando el aire primaveral, si no más bien era un Barón perteneciente a la familia real del lugar que vivía en uno de los palacios más lujosos de la ciudad.

Y, además, por si fuera poco, era el primo de nada menos que Edward Masen, que a fin de cuentas, era un pariente un tanto lejano de Alice, también.

Trágame tierra.

En el camino Alice se encargo de explicarle todos los detalles del su plan no planeado, pero que parecía muy contundente. Ni Cayo ni yo pudimos entender nada al pequeño remolino ritalín, pero la apoyábamos, y al parecer Cayo demasiado, ya que sin pensarlo nos ofreció dos cuartos en el palacio, además de ofrecerle a Alice el cuarto de huéspedes más cercano a la habitación de Jasper.

Alice se lo estuvo agradeciendo todo el camino hasta llegar a unas rejas inmensas que se extendían hasta el cielo. Alice y yo quedamos demasiado sorprendidas.

- Llegamos – Dijo Cayo, mientras las rejas se abrían de par en par frente a nosotros - _benvenuti a Palazzo Vecchio _– Exclamo con un Italiano perfecto.

Nadie hablo por varios segundos de asombro.

Seguramente la capilla Sixtina quedaba chica arquitectónicamente comparado con el hermoso palacio frente mio. Cada detalle, cada esquina, cada puerta, cada flor parecía pincelada a la perfección bajo el arte de algún Dios todopoderoso. Era tanta la belleza del lugar que no pude moverme hasta que Alice y su chillona voz me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

- Es…. Demasiado – Comento ella, aún con voz de asombro – Es demasiado…

¿Grande?¿Ostentoso?¿Magnifico?¿Genial?¿Hermoso?¿gigante?¿Abracadabrante?...

No, simplemente no existían palabras para describir tanta perfección.

- Entremos – Replico Aro muy cerca mio – Seguramente la _nonna_ querrá tomar el té con ustedes.

- ¿La _nonna_? – Pregunto Alice.

- Nuestra abuela – Sonrió – Es londinense, tiene la costumbre de tomar té a las cinco en punto.

.

.

- ¿Quiénes son estas hermosas jovencitas, Cayo? – Pregunto una ancianita, sentada en una terraza espantosamente elegante.

Por todas las pistas que habían en el aire, ella debería ser la _nonna_.

- Ellas es Alice Cullen – Sonrió Cayo – Prima lejana de nuestro primo Edward, viene de un poblado de Estados Unidos, ¿Cómo es que se llamaba?

- Forks – Respondió Alice, dando un paso hacia adelante.

La _nonna_ asintió con aire majestuoso, con una sonrisita en sus arrugados labios. Alice se inclino hacia ella con expresión de respeto.

- Ella – Comenzó Cayo, con un leve carraspeo – Es Bella Swan, amiga de Alice.

- Un gusto – Respondí, acercándome a ella, tendiendo mi mano.

No se por que, de repente el aire se tenso. Los guardias alrededor me miraban horrorizados, como si hubiese hecho una falta de educación horrible. Mire hacia atrás, Alice tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par y Cayo tenia una sonrisita tendida en su boca.

La _nonna_ me miro con aire duro durante un milisegundo, para luego dar una sonrisa amable, recibiendo mi mano con gesto humilde estrechándola entre sus dos lánguidas pero suaves manos.

- Por favor, Bella, Alice, siéntense conmigo para disfrutar del té – Sonrió ella, indicando las sillas que estaban al frente de nosotras.

Ambas nos sentamos todavía un tanto intimidadas. Al poco rato, un par de sirvientas empezaron a servir el agua caliente sobre nuestras tasas de porcelana china, sirviendo sabrosos bocadillos, esparciéndolos por toda la mesa.

- Hm – Crraspeo Cayo, acercándose a nuestra mesa – Me temo que no podre compartir con ustedes esta tarde de té, tengo un par de asuntos que atender – Sonrió – Con su permiso.

Con aire majestuoso se despidió de nosotras y se marcho con un caminar elegante, digno de alguien de la realeza.

- Y se puede hacer que hacen dos jovencitas en este lugar – Pregunto la _nonna_, alegre.

Ambas nos miramos y compartimos una sonrisa nerviosa cómplice, la _nonna_ nos miro intrigada, hasta que Alice comenzó a relatar con lujos y detalles todos los acontecimientos vividos desde el verano en Forks, como había quedado enamorada de Jasper, comentando, también, mi amor de verano con Edward, nuestro loco viaje de aventura lista para un libro y de como nos encontramos a Cayo por mera casualidad de una maleta sin frenos.

Todo en treinta minutos.

La _nonna_ estaba sorprendida de pies a cabeza. No había tomado ni un sorbo de té desde que Alice comento toda nuestra hazaña alrededor del mundo… y es que en verdad quien nos creería que hicimos tantas cosas solo para que Alice pudiera hablar con Jasper.

- Asique tu eres Bella Swan, la Jinete Ecuestre que casi le gana mi niño en la competencia – Sonrió amablemente – Debo admitir que quedo hechizado por ti, niña.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Alice golpeo mi brazo, enojada.

- Ya, resulta que Edward me voto de mi caballo – Explique, sobándome el brazo – Y si tan hechizado estaba de mi no debería haberse casado con… quien quiera que se haya casado…

Pude escuchar el gruñido de Alice.

- Oh, querida, que ciega eres – Sonrió con ternura, la dulce abuelita – Edward es un chico especial, llego hecho un lio después de sus vacaciones, no salió de alcoba durante tres días, y solo Jasper logro convencerlo de que ya era momento de salir para planear la boda…

"Admito que tuvimos demasiados contratiempos para celebrarla, dado que Edward la atraso hasta el limite de tiempo irremplazable, eso nos llevo muchos problemas con la corte real… - Suspiro – Sintieron que no era un matrimonio honesto… cosa que lo es, Edward no es feliz junto con Tanya, y la verdad es que yo tampoco lo soy viéndolo tan apenado… Todo lo que hace es paliarse con ella y sonreír antes las cámaras y la prensa."

"La única forma en que acepto este matrimonio fue por que estaba escrito, y Edward sabia desde pequeño que nada de lo que pudiera hacer cambiara el destino de casarse con Tanya."

"Desde pequeño se lo había tomando bien, cortejaba a su futura novia una vez al año y ambos parecían haber entendido a la perfección los tramites legales de la nobleza, lograban llegar a acuerdos, se conocían desde pequeños y ambos eran lo suficientemente sanos y atractivos para dejar un legado a nuestro reino"

"Pero al parecer algo cambio en toda la mentalidad de Edward desde que fue a visitar su prima favorita a Forks el invierno pasado – Sonrió – Volvió hecho un manojo de sentimientos que nadie pudo entender… y que hasta ahora nadie entiende"

Todas nos quedamos en silencio, mientras el suave viento alocaba nuestros cabellos, haciendo volar el sombrero de la _nonna_, quien permaneció inmune ante la brisa. Escuche el leve llanto de Alice al lado mio y los ojos de la _nonna_ fijados en los mios, como mirando atreves de mi.

- De verdad me gustaría que hubiese sido tu la chica que hubiera compartido el resto de su vida con mi niño – Explico, tomando la tasa entre sus arrugadas manos – Pero así es la nobleza, ya estaba predicho.

- ¡pero no puede ser así! – Grito Alice, levantándose de golpe, poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa, golpeando todo lo que había sobre esta - ¡Bella y Edward se aman!

Nuestra acompañante quedo sorprendida ante la repentina actitud de mi amiga. Dejo la tasa sobre la mesa e indico con una mano que limpiaran todo lo que había encima, sin siquiera pestañar ante la mirada de Alice.

- Esta escrito, señorita Alice – Explico, con todo mucho más severo – No se puede hacer nada contra las escrituras, mucho menos si su amiga no es parte de la nobleza, para la sangre azul eso es muy mal visto y para los vasallos en general también.

- Y… entonces… para mi – Murmuro ella, tiritando entera - ¿Tengo alguna chance de que Jasper…?

Dejo la pregunta inconclusa volando en el aire, pero las tres entendimos a la perfección el sentido de esta, lo supe por que un brillos en los ojos de la _nonna_ se hizo presente al levantarse.

- Si usted lucha por lo que quiere, lo más probable es que ocurran cambios drásticos en la vida de Jasper y en al suya – Hizo una pequeña pausa – Pero no diga que no se lo advertí: Sufrirá con cualquier decisión que usted tome.

- ¿Qué significa eso? – Pregunté, levantándome de la mesa también.

- Significa que si ustedes dos son lo reamente inteligentes para entender las consecuencias de sus actos, tomarán la decisión que menos daño les haga – Sonrió – Eso, y que vayan al baile de mascaras esta noche – Guiño un ojo, coqueta.


	12. Cotillón

**Inmortal**

_Chokehold_

Cotillón

* * *

Me miré nerviosa frente al espejo.

Me mordí el labio al tiempo que me giraba tomando la tela – tan suave que se desprendía sola de mis dedos – convenciéndome de que no parecía un payaso con tanto maquillaje, pero me fue imposible, al ver mis parpados pintados de gris – o como dijo Alice, _Smokey Eyes_ – supe que era un caso perdido. En mi vida me habían maquillado para una cena con tanta pompa y suntuosidad, pero ahí estaba yo, convencida de que parecía más una Courtney Love post Kurt Cobain, que una Anne Hethaway en una alfombra roja.

Dios, ten piedad de mi.

Me senté resignada frente a un gran tocador, adornado con detalles dorados – me daba miedo pensar que eso era oro – mientras miraba a una chica con traje azul sentada con desgana en una silla con los mismo detalles del tocador y su oro que no es oro.

Esa no era yo. Esa era otra.

Me acomodé en la silla al momento que Alice entro con ondeando su vestido al caminar. Aquel pedazo de tela se le ajustaba como segunda piel, haciendo lucir curvas que ni en la carretera 66 había visto. Su silueta se veía tan perfecta como la misma tela de mi vestido, y su altura estaba más que aumentado con esos tacones de mil metros. Coloco unos zapatos de la misma altura en el tocador donde yo estaba sentada y bufé.

- Te lo pondrás – Ordeno la duende.

- Ni de broma.

- ¡Bella! – Gruñó, tomando uno, tratando de ponérmelo a la fuerza – No hagas berrinches de pequeña, estas bastante mayorcita para…

- Olvídalo Alice, no voy a ser el ridículo frente a _E! news_ – Respondí, zafando mi pies descalzos, sentándome como indio en la silla.

- Bella…

- No – Respondí, tajante – Me puedo poner un vestido, puede que hasta use sandalias, pero no caminare con zancos japoneses nivel Geicha – Suspire – Por esta noche te puedo aceptar unos normales…

Vi como le brillaban los ojos…. O quizás se maquillo hasta la pupila que ni me di cuenta.

- Ya vuelvo – Contesto alegre, danzando por la habitación con gracia.

Bueno, por una noche Alice sería más alta que yo, de verdad podría vivir con eso.

Me eché de nuevo en la silla, estirando mis piernas frente al tocador, mientras jugaba con las ondas de mi pelo. Alice quería recogerlo en un moño francés, cuyo nombre olvidé completamente, pero también le dije que no, me sentía mucho más segura con el pelo suelto que en un moño extraño de sabe Dios de donde era y como se hacia y que dolería como los mil infiernos.

Escuché un par de toques en la puerta e inmediatamente aparte mis piernas del tocador. Me sentí como una niña pequeña.

- Pase

Cayo entro con un perfecto traje de noche y un corbatín gris. Sus manos estaban enguatadas por una tela blanca y en ella tenia una pequeña cajita, de tamaño chocolate. Le sonreí tímidamente, agradecí que mis pies estaban tapados por el largo del vestido.

- Te ves hermosa.

Me sonroje al instante.

- Tu no te ves mal – Conteste… más que nada por formalidad.

- Extraña costumbre americana – Comento, caminando por la habitación, con una pequeña sonrisita en los labios – Adular a los hombres bien vestidos cuando los hombres deberían adular a las mujeres…

- Pues, estas en el siglo veintiuno, chico.

Cayo se río.

- Eres rápida – Asintió. Luego, tomando mi antebrazo con una suavidad exquisita, me guio hacia el espejo de mi nuevo tocador e hizo sentarme – Tengo algo para ti.

- Oh – Exclame, viendo como por el espejo se colocaba detrás de mi – No tenías por qué…

Pero no, ahí estaba Cayo, con la caja de chocolate abierta de par en par, mostrando un perfecto collar de sabe Dios que diamantes y joyas tenia incrustado, pero de simetría perfecta, sin ser ostentoso y a la vez antiguo. Una reliquia.

Me da vergüenza admitir que me gustaba, pero era así.

Fui consiente de que estaba en mi cuello cuando sentí el suave tacto de Cayo – quien en algún momento se saco los guantes – y lo abrochaba en mi cuello. Despabilé inmediatamente, volviéndome.

- No deberías…

- Quiero hacerlo – Comento feliz – Creo que te queda perfecto y combina con tu vestido… era de mi madre…

- Pues ella debería usarlo – Susurre, levantándome de mi asiento, tratando de sacármelo torpemente. Mis manos no alcanzaban el broche.

Cayo sonrió con una sonrisa falsa.

- Hace tiempo murió, Bella.

Eso… ¿Eso fue un balde de agua fría?

- Yo…l-lo…lo siento – Conteste, bajando mis manos.

Él coloco su mano por mi mejilla, sin entender muy bien su gesto, pero deje que me acariciara con su pulgar por alguna extraña razón. Sus ojos grises flameaban bajo la luz del tocador, y algo en ellos me llamo la atención. ¿Ansiedad?, ¿estaría esperando algo?

- ¡Aquí están…!

Cayo saco su mano rápidamente y yo vi como Alice sonreía al otro extremo de la habitación con una sonrisa picara, teniendo en sus manos dos zapatos de tacón negros. Paso un segundo de incomodidad entre los tres para que Cayo carraspeara ligeramente.

- Me tengo que ir…

- Si…

- Será mejor que ustedes hagan sus… cosas de mujeres…

Y al tocar la manilla de mi nueva habitación, dio media vuelta y me miro – Espero que bailes conmigo, Isabella – cerro la puerta y salió.

Me desplome en la silla como si me hubiesen quitado el aire. ¿Aquello no sonó algo serio para un simple baile de beneficencia?

- Bueno, está más que claro – Sonrió Alice, colocando los tacos encima del tocador – Le gustas a Cayo.

- Alice, ¿De verdad vas a comenzar con tus…?

- ¡No me cuestiones! – Grito, tomando un zapato en su mano para tendérmelo – Yo sé de lo que hablo.

Suspire mientras me colocaban un zapato.

- No me cuestiones tu, esta claro que…

- ¡Dios, Bella! – Gruño la diablillo, poniendo los ojos en blanco – De verdad me desesperas… pero esta bien, así te olvidarás del cabrón de Edward… quizás hasta le des celos… con lo posesivo que es, creo que hay muchas chances esta noche si bailas con varios Duques y Barones – Sonrió, levantando las cejas rápidamente.

- Ya, si, obvio – Respondí – Todos los hombres de la realeza van a querer bailar con la plebeya de Bella Swan.

- Querida, por lo que vi en mi _paparazeo_ a Jasper- Comento orgullosa -, pocas reinas y baronesas tiene culo y tetas – Sonrió – A ti te sobran querida, esta parte de tus encantos, y créeme que pocos hombre se resisten a ese escote…

- ¡Alice! – Gruñí, tirándola a la cama, ante la risas de ella -¡Como dices esas cosas!

- ¡Es la verdad, es la verdad! – Rio, mientras se zafaba de mi ataque – Apuesto diez dólares a que diez hombres se fijarán en ti esta noche.

- Alice…

- ¡Va a ser divertido!

Oh. Esas palabras son siempre las que me meten en problemas…

- Esta bien.

* * *

Salimos de la alcoba treinta minutos después de convencer a Alice que el labial rojo era el mejor para su vestido verde y después de recoger mi cabello en el dichoso moño francés ya que _solo la suripantas usan el cabello suelto en una fiesta de tamaña galantería_ o algo parecido que dijo Alice.

Mire la puerta del salón nerviosa, mientras que la mano de Alice tiritaba junto la mía. Respire una gran bocanada de aire y tire de la mano de Alice para caminar, pero ella estaba allí, tiritando entera, con el pánico marcado en sus ojos.

- Vamos

- ¿Y si ya no le gusto? – Susurro, mirándome con pena.

- Oh, Alice, no vas a venir con tus temores ahora…

- Es que…

- No – Respondí – Me hiciste volar millones de horas, perder mi maleta, dormir en un aeropuerto, ¡Ponerme un odioso vestido, por Dios santo! – Grite - ¡Todo para que!, ¿para que ahora tengas miedo?, no, estas loca…

- Pero…

- Escúchame, si el no te quiere el se pierde tremenda mujer y tu ganarás diez hombres más, pero no me vengas con miedo por que eso no esta en tu ADN.

Alice sonrió mucho más decidida, y tomando mi mano, entramos al salón.

Después entendí que no estaba preparada para esto.

Tan pronto llegamos un silencio sepulcral por parte de los asistentes se hizo sentir – ya que la música seguía sonando -. Al parecer, todos estaban atentos a que dos señoritas americanas se iban a colar a su prestigiosa cena bailable súper exclusiva, que por culpa nuestra había dejado de ser – tan - exclusiva. Pasaron varios segundos – que yo sentí como horas – para que Cayo llegara cerca mio para ofrecer ambos brazos, uno para cada una, y conducirnos al medio de la fiesta.

Entonces todos comenzaron a hablar de nuevo, con sonrisas falsas alumbrando sus rostros y murmullos a escondidas entre los asistentes.

- ¿Por qué nos miraron así? – Pregunto Alice en un susurro, acercándose al oído de Cayo sutilmente.

- Por que no son de aquí – Respondió apenas moviendo los labios, mientras sonreía a todos los que pasaban – Los forasteros son raros en estas fiestas

- Eso nos quedo más que claro – susurre.

- … Además de ser invitadas de la Nonna – Dijo, mientras nos acercábamos a un balcón – Ella nunca invita a gente… normal.

Nos colocamos en un estrecho bien apartado de la muchedumbre para poder estar fuera del hervidero de murmullos de las señoras más viejas y con más joyas. Al poco rato apareció un mesero con copas flautas llenas de champaña, y tomándola rápidamente, Alice se bebió una al seco.

La mire despectivamente, ella se encogió de hombros y me sonrió – Calma los nervios.

Miré por el salón intentado buscar a Jasper, aun que inconscientemente sabia que buscaba a un joven de cabello broncíneo, logre dar con un cabello extremadamente engominado, caminando totalmente asombrado hacia nosotras.

Jasper.

- Conejo rubio a las doce – Susurre detrás de mi copa, mientras Alice se terminaba su segunda.

- ¿A tu doce o a mi doce? – Pregunto, confundida, entre alarmada y nerviosa.

- ¡Al frente, Alice! – Suspire.

Pero ya era tarde, conejo rubio estaba delante de nosotras teniendo solo ojos para Alice.

Sonreí al ver como ofrecía su mano enguatada en seda blanca a Alice, y como si estuviera en trance, aparte la copa que tenia sujeta en su mano suavemente mientras le daba un empujoncito. Ella salió de su trance y con la sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba, poso su mano encima de la de él. De inmediato sentí que sobraba, era un momento de ellos, que quizás estuvieron esperando por mucho tiempo.

Jasper beso su palma y caminaron juntos hasta al medio del salón, donde se practicaba una danza de lo más extraña.

Cayo me quito la copa de Alice y se la bebió, lo mire sorprendida – Es mal visto que una dama este con dos copas en sus manos.

- Pensé que era mal visto tomarse el alcohol como agua.

Cayo se rio y tomo mi mano para conducirme hacia el baile mientras tomaba rápidamente mi compa de champaña, que coloque fugaz en la bandeja de un mesero, y tomándome de las caderas me guio entre medio de la gente que bailaba.

- ¿Cuál es este baile? – Pregunte, medio gritando, medio diciendo, dado que estábamos cerca de los músicos.

- El Cotillón – Comento, jalándome de la cintura – Es de origen Francés _obviamente_, se invento alrededor del año mil setecientos por la realeza – Continuo, acercando su boca a mi oído - en el los participantes se juntaban para presentarse socialmente, aunque para lo más jóvenes era la escusa perfecta para coquetear los otros bailarines mediante el intercambio de parejas – Rio, picarón - Se inicio con una formación de cuatro parejas, pero como estamos en el siglo veintiuno – Sonrió, de nuevo, mirándome – ahora es todos con todos, y es mucho más divertido así.

Y sin previo aviso, me vi arrastrada por una masa de femeninas que estaban bailando a mi alrededor formando un circulo perfecto. Cayo se coloco al frente mio, bailando, en un circulo donde había puros hombres, haciendo palmas.

- ¿¡Que haces!? – Pregunte alarmada, mientras recibía pisotones por parte de las mujeres a mi lado.

- Para ser aceptada tienes que bailar – Sonrió.

Y tomándome de los brazos, me dio media vuelta.

- ¡Yo no sé bailar! – Grite con terror, mientras la masa me alejaba de él para hacer un círculo más pequeño.

- Para eso tiene a alguien que te guie – Susurro, mientras se acercaba a mi, me tomaba de la cintura y me elevaba hacia los aire. Grite del susto.

Me tomo del brazo y dimos varias vueltas, trastabillé con mis pies y el me sujeto, se rio de mi torpeza y seguimos bailando. Aplaudimos mirándonos directamente a los ojos y tomando mi cintura dimos dos vueltas más, hasta hacer un circulo afuera de mujeres y adentro de hombres.

En si el baile no era complicado… hasta que te cambiaban de pareja.

Vi como Cayo se alejaba de mi para tomar a la mujer al lado mio, mientras unas manos demasiado gruesas me tomaban de la cintura para guiarme en una ronda que se había hecho entre hombres y mujeres. Sus ojos negros como el carbón y su tez pálida me hicieron recordar a alguien que ya había conocido, aun que no podría decir a ciencia cierta quien.

- Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás? – Me pregunto el gigantón con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

- ¿Cómo sabes….? –Pregunte, confundida, hasta que mi ampolleta interna se alumbro y todo fue claro - ¡Emmet!

- Te tardaste harto en reconocerme, pequeña – Sonrió, mientras me elevaba por los aires como si fuera una pluma – Estoy ofendido contigo.

Yo reí, como me encantaba este chico – No te había reconocido, perdóname.

- Parece que mi primo te tiene la cabeza por las nubes – Sonrió de vuelta, mientras con su cara apuntaba a Cayo – No pensé que te erigiría.

- ¿Elegirme?

- Oh, por supuesto, tu no sabes – Rio, mientras aplaudíamos haciendo una ronda de dos – Cuando en al realeza quieres que alguien sea tu prometida, le regalas algo significativo para ti, y para Cayo el collar de su madre vale más que oro.

Palidecí repentinamente. ¿Estaba de broma, cierto?

Sacudí mi cabeza, mientras nos tomábamos del brazo – El solo me lo presto…

- Oh, se me había olvidado lo ingenua que eres, ¡Por eso me encanta molestarte! – Me dijo, mientras piñizcaba mis mejillas como si fuera un bebe - ¿De verdad crees que Cayo prestaría tamaña reliquia a alguien que ni siquiera es de su estirpe?

Trague grueso al unir mis manos con las de Emmet, el tono de música había dejado de ser tan alegre y ahora era un poco más lento e intimo. Las luces dejaron de ser tan destellantes como hace un rato.

- ¿También eres de la realeza? – Pregunte al tomar su hombro con mi mano, copiando el gesto de la chica rubia al lado mio, quien supuse era la esposa de Emmet, cuyo nombre no recordaba - ¿Es que todos son de la realeza?

Emmet dejo de reír al pisar uno de sus zapatos sin intención - ¡Cuidado pies izquierdos! – Comento juguetón, mientras dábamos más vueltas – También soy Barón, pero Rosalie tiene más grado que yo, ella es una marquesa – Y al ver mi cara de incomprensión del tema, el se largo a reir con una risotada muy inadecuada para alguien de la realeza – Son los que vienen después de los duques.

Oh bueno, la palabra duque me era más familiar que marquesa. ¿Acaso eso no es un tipo de queso? Emmet tomo mi mano y elevándola comencé a dar varias vueltas. Pude jurar que me Marie un rato hasta ser atajada por el conejo rubio excesivamente engominado.

- Estoy bastante sorprendido por tu repentina visita, Bella – Comento alegre, mientras se movía con gracia alrededor de mi – Me alegra todavía más que hayas traído con Alice.

- Fue idea de ella – Le dije, pasando debajo de un túnel de brazos que había comenzado a realizarse – Yo solo la acompaño para que no este sola en un lugar que no conoce…

- ¿Estas segura que es por eso? – Pregunto, mientras atravesábamos el túnel – Estoy seguro que Edward se alegrara de tu visita…

- Esta casado – Refute, sin siquiera dejarlo terminar.

- Pero eso no significa que este amando a la persona con quien se caso – Continuo, impasible, con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro – Supongo que sabes que se caso por convivencia…

- Pues no parecía un mero asunto legal en las fotos – Le dije, mientras tomaba mi mano y girábamos rápidamente. Parecía un juego de niños, sonreí.

- Deberías hablar con él – Comento, tomando mi cintura, mientras me apegaba a él y caminábamos dando más vueltas.

- ¿Para que?, lo que paso entre nosotros no significo nada…

- Esas palabras son un poco frías para alguien como tú – Comento, mientras me mecia hacia atrás, tomándome de la espalda, casi rosando el piso – Tu no lo viste cuando llego aquí, no quería hablar con nadie… - Susurro

- Que novedad – Puse los ojos en blanco, mientras me devolvía a una posición vertical – él no fue el único que sufrió, Jasper.

El asintió, dándome la razón – Lo sé – Tomo mi mano y me hizo girar – Pero tu solo conoces tu versión de los hechos, no has hablado con él…

- No hace falta – Contrataque, mientras me soltaba y formábamos dos líneas rectas entre hombres y mujeres

- ¿Por qué no se lo dices tú? – Sonrió, y antes que yo pudiera contestarle, lo ví

Junte mi mano con la suya, y solo falto esa descarga electrizante para encontrarme con los iris verdosos que por tanto tiempo se había convertido en mi delirio personal. Estaba tal cual lo había recordado, su cara no había pasado por el tiempo, su cabello y sus fracciones estaban tan perfectas como el verano pasado, y su tacto me quemaba la piel.

Mi cuerpo no podía responder a ninguna copia de danza que me mantuve haciendo durante toda la noche, pero eso no fue impedimento para que el guiara todo el baile con demasiada gracia para un ser tan torpe como yo. Sus ojos quemaban los míos, había olvidado hasta respirar.

Solo basto que hablara para perderme en esa voz aterciopelada y que la música se perdiera en algún lugar de mi oído interno – Pensé que eras un sueño… - Me dijo, rozando la punta de su nariz en mi cuello, cerrando mis ojos ante su tacto mágico – Pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver…

Sentí como su agarre se hizo más intenso, y mis pulmones se llenaron de aire en un santiamén. Su mano en mi espalda me atrajo más a él mientras su nariz llegaba al comienzo de mi moño francés, enviando corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Mis piernas tiritaban debajo de mi vestido.

- Las castañas somos difíciles – Conteste, al momento de dar una vuelta.

El sonrió de lado – De todas las cosas que creí que me dirías en nuestro rencuentro, nunca pensé que sería eso – Se alejó un poco de mi para girarme y volver acercarme peligrosamente a él – Pero supongo que esta bien, contigo nunca se sabe que va a pasar.

Sentí como sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente a mi, y fue como un golpe a la realidad– No – Dije, autoritariamente – Estás casado.

Por los músculos de su hombro note como se tensó en dos segundos y su mirada se volvió oscura – Esto no debería haber sido así…

- Pues es así – Comente, sintiendo como dejábamos de movernos.

- ¡No, maldita sea! – Grito, dejando de bailar completamente.

Lo mire sorprendida mientras el fruncía el ceño, tal como si fuera un animal. Alguien grito algo y salí del trance, sintiendo nada, hasta la música había dejado de sonar y la gente al rededor nos miraba con sorpresa.

Sentí una mano enguantada posarse encima de mi hombro que sin girarme supe que era Cayo. Me atrajo hacia él, pero la mano de Edward fue mucho más rápida, tomándome la muñeca. Podía sentir la tensión de sus ojos rozarme la piel estando entre medio de los dos, y repentinamente me sentí demasiado débil.

- Será mejor que la señorita me acompañe – Susurro Cayo, tan respetuoso como siempre – No se siente bien.

- Yo la acompañaré – Gruño Edward, haciendo más fuerte el agarra en mi muñeca.

- Insisto – Dijo Cayo, entre dientes.

Y con un leve empujón en mi hombro, la corriente eléctrica de mi cuerpo se extinguió para dar paso a la soledad, la música y los murmullos detrás en mi espalda, siendo conducida por Cayo a la salida del recinto.


End file.
